Under the Mistletoe
by Veronica1986
Summary: Emma couldn't hold her feelings anymore nor could hide the pain in seeing Regina with Robin, walking around with him, and his son, and sometimes Henry, like a family. So, Emma decided. She will leave town. She will be back to NY and will live her life there. What will happen when months pass by, and Regina break up with the forest man, and she is going to spend Christmas with Emma?
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place at the end of S3, after defeating Zelena. Emma and Hook don't fall into the time travel portal, there is no Elsa and for the first time they find themselves without villains or monsters to fight against.**_

 _ **CaptainSwan brotp and just this. Mentions of OutlawQueen, but just that. No kiss and definitely no sex so don't worry. Robin has only one line. Just like in the show.**_

 _ **I didn't have a beta for this story so all mistakes are mine and I'll be happy to correct those that you point out to me.**_

* * *

Regina stared at the town line as once more, Emma Swan overpass her. The difference is that now she was accompanied by Killian Jones and not Henry. For some reason unrelated to her Emma had left the boy in her care and was returning to NY. Regina felt her stomach twist with the scene, but she didn't quite understand why. She wanted to squeeze Emma's neck at the same time she wanted to beg for her to stay, and that second part made even less sense than the first one in her mind.

Henry was excited about the idea of having two places to go on vacation. "It's like children with divorced parents," he said the day Emma told Regina she was leaving. Even with his excitement, Regina could tell that something was wrong. His enthusiasm was only superficial. As if he knew the real reason why Emma was leaving, for there was a certain sadness in his gaze.

Before the car disappeared from view on the road the brunette was already hurrying to her Mercedes and sat there waiting for Henry to accompany her. She had promised the boy that they would go to Granny's for a milkshake and even if her only wish was to go home she would not break her promise. They entered and went straight to the table in the corner where they usually shared breakfast or lunch with Emma and the brunette felt her heart tighten with the memory. Emma had been gone for a few minutes, and yet Regina was missing her as if it had been Henry to leave. She nodded slightly as Snow slipped on the bench in front of her with little Neal in her lap as David parked the truck, but she didn't mind starting a conversation with the woman. Her thoughts returned to Emma without her permission and she kept trying to find out what the reason for the sudden departure was. Henry distracted himself by playing with Neal, and Regina let her gaze drift toward the door of the diner as if she were waiting for Emma to give up the idea and come back, coming in at any moment.

"Regina?" Robin touched her shoulder gently.

"What?" She sounded a little ruder than she wanted, but she didn't mind apologizing. Snow and Henry looked at her apprehensively and she returned a confused look to them.

"Your hands..." Robin said softly.

Regina looked down and saw sparks coming out of her fingers. Her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and surprise and she hurried off the table. She knew that this indicated that her magic was out of control, and before she accidentally wounded someone, she got up and left the diner almost bumping into David who was coming in at that very moment.

"Where are you going?" Snow's voice made her turn just before she opened the door.

"I need some air."

She doesn't know if the short haired brunette heard her or not, but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

Regina hurried to her car and headed off aimlessly through the streets of Storybrooke. Her thoughts tossed her mind like a hurricane and her magic to the point of getting out of control and she didn't know what was happening to her. Regina couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. When she found herself, she was standing in front of the town line again.

She got out of the car and sat on the hood, watching the road ahead without knowing for sure how long until she got up and walked to the edge of the old magic barrier. _Since you wanted to, so be it, Miss Swan._ Regina raised her hands and began to rebuild the barrier that protected the town, but this time the people of Storybrooke were not trapped in there. They could leave at any moment.

"Regina!" The mayor looked over her shoulder at the alarmed voice of Snow. "What are you doing?"

"What do I look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you holding us here again? What about Emma? What if she decides to come back?"

"I'm not holding anyone here." Regina turned to finish the spell. She was feeling the edge of exhaustion after the long day. "You are free to leave at any time you wish, your memories will be preserved, but to return to Storybrooke you will need me to let you in. We've had too much trouble with Greg and Tamara, I don't want to risk it again."

"So, this has nothing to do with Emma's departure?"

"Why would this have anything to do with her departure?" Regina raised a defiant eyebrow.

"Why didn't you do that when Emma and Henry came back? Why just now?"

Regina closed her hands to her sides and took a deep breath. She felt her magic twitching at the tips of her fingers and if Snow did not shut up, she had the slight impression she would not hesitate to throw a fireball at the princess if she didn't stop the questions, but before she lost her control Henry and Charming approached and the boy stopped at her side with a hand on her shoulder as if he knew she was at her limit. His soft touch relaxed her enough for the magic she felt at the tips of her fingers to stop and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because we were too busy with my dear sister out there wanting to turn everyone into flying monkeys and sacrifice your baby to produce a time portal." Regina answered in a low tone, but that left no doubt about her mood. She gave a brief glance at Henry and the boy understood her message by smiling faintly at her before Regina started to pull away from them toward the Mercedes again.

Once more she went aimlessly through the streets of the town. She did not want to go home, much less go back to the diner. She thought of Robin, but for some reason it made her queasy and then she decided to just keep driving. She turned on the sound of the car and noticed that Henry had tampered with the radio because it was not in his usual station. The music that echoed through the car's speakers was unfamiliar to her, but Regina caught herself tapping her fingers against the steering wheel softly.

 _''When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold''_

Regina began to pay attention to the lyrics and her thoughts were lost once more as she plunged into the song.

 _''Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide, do not get too close It's dark inside''_

When she realized, she was close to the stables. Regina remembered when Whale had brought Daniel back, and since then she had never stepped there. She remembered his words, 'So love again,' and the tears she'd been holding all day began to run free across her face. Regina sat in her car as her emotions took over and flowed through her body, making her shudder. Tears watered her uncontrollable face, her body trembling, and red sparks came from the tips of her fingers. After a while she finally began to calm down and decided she would go to the stables. With her hands still shaking, she took the steering wheel from the car and drove to the entrance to the stables.

The brunette took her time caressing and pouring clods of sugar to the horse before finally saddling him and riding the place as she hadn't done in a long time. Regina fired into the forest that surrounded the place and despite the cool day she felt her body on fire. She closed her eyes and held the reins tighter, leaning slightly against the animal and commanding him to move faster. When he obeyed her order, the brunette settled into his back and closed her eyes leaving the feel of the wind against her face embraced her as her heart beat fast in her chest. A mixture of adrenaline and freedom that Regina hadn't felt for many years. The faster they went, the freer she felt. The horse ran aimlessly, just as Regina felt at that moment and somehow, she felt connected to the animal. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts or feel what she was feeling. When they finally got tired of the race she ordered him to slow down the ride and led him to a lake, so he could take water and both rest before returning.

Regina took off her boots and sat on the grass smiling as she remembered a very different time when she was just a girl who planned to run away with her boyfriend and live in some village where her mother could not find them. They would have a quiet life and full of love, but before that could happen Snow White crossed paths and everything collapsed. Of course, nowadays she didn't blame her anymore - at least not all the time - for what had happened, and knew that her mother had set everything up so that such a meeting could take place between them and thus lead to Regina's marriage to the king. She grimaced when she remembered this and then forced herself to think about other things because she knew that if she went that way she would go into very dark thoughts. Thoughts that were forgotten long ago thanks to Henry and ironically, to Emma too. A thunder shook her out of her thoughts and she whistled for the horse to come to her and then they returned to the stables and managed to get there before the storm. Regina took some time caressing and brushing the animal's mane, and he snorted, satisfied with the attention he was receiving. The brunette patted his snout and kissed him before she left. Smiling and feeling a little lighter after the ride. So many things had happened in her life that she had almost forgotten how much riding was good for her. How it made her light and help put her thoughts in place.

Only when she parked the Mercedes at Mansion's garage did she remember to pick up her cell phone in her purse and sighed at the amount of messages and missed calls from Henry, Snow and Robin. She was too tired to drive again so she poofed to the loft solving at the last moment it would be better to appear outside. Regina knocked on the door, and then Snow opened it, looking at her curiously.

"Regina." The princess looked at her from top to bottom, her brow furrowed in concern. "It's everything alright?"

"I came to get Henry." Regina answered ignoring Snow's question. She peered into the loft unconsciously searching for Emma just to remind herself that she was no longer there.

"You disappeared pretty much all afternoon." Snow gave her space to look at her warily. She knew Regina well and knew something was wrong. It was almost as if something was out of place or missing the other brunette. "We're worried."

"I just needed to relax a bit. Where is my son?"

"He's finishing packing." Snow walked to the kitchen and checked the temperature of Little Neal's bottle, turning to Regina again. "Would you like a mug of coffee or something?"

"No." Her answer sounded harsher than she intended. She turned to face Snow and her gaze softened a little. "Thank you, Snow, but I just want to go home. The day was long and I'm exhausted."

The princess just nodded slowly, and no words needed to be said. She knew that in her own way, Regina was missing Emma and that she was confused by the sudden departure of the blonde.

It was not long before David and Henry came down with two large suitcases. They both looked at her apprehensively and she could see in her son's gaze that he was worried about her and holding back not to fill her with questions. Regina said goodbye to Snow and Charming and poofed back to the mansion with Henry. She knew he did not like her to use magic for trivial things, but contrary to what she thought she would find in his eyes she had seen only understanding in them.

"I'll take a shower." Regina turned to her son with a faint smile. "You can order pizza for dinner, but don't get used to it."

"Mom..."

"I'm just tired, Henry." She kissed his cheek and started up the steps toward her bedroom. She wasn't ready for the questions that might come. "The money's in my purse."

The boy watched his mother disappear down the stairs and then threw himself on the couch. He wasn't hungry now, but he knew the best thing to do was order the pizza. While waiting he sent a message to Emma asking her to tell him when she arrived in NY and while waiting for the pizza he was distracted by one of his comics.

Regina sighed as she entered the room and her clothes found the floor as she walked into the bathroom. Standing alone in her underwear the brunette filled the tub and murmured in approval as she felt the warm water making her body relax almost instantly. Sometime later she awoke, startled by Henry's voice calling her from the other side of the door. The water had already lost much of its initial temperature and Regina cursed low for it. She laughed bitterly as she remembered the last time she'd dozed in the tub and shook her head. The last time this had happened was the day they returned from Neverland. Regina got up and dried her body, putting her silk pajamas and went down to find Henry in the kitchen with a slice of pizza for each one. They ate in silence and the brunette could see that he was making a huge effort not to explode with questions at his strange behavior.

"Put the crockery in the dishwasher and let's go to sleep, okay? You have class tomorrow and I have a long day at the city hall." Regina laid a kiss on the top of his head and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Are you mad that Ma left?"

Regina turned with a raised eyebrow, and her eyes softened at Henry's expression. "Not exactly." She sighed. "I'm angry that she abandoned you."

"No mom!" Henry walked over to the brunette and hugged her. "Ma did not abandon me. She offered me to stay with you because she knows that you missed me during the year we were apart. She knows how much it hurt you." He smiled, holding her tight. "That's why she thought it would be good for me to be with you."

"And wasn't what you wanted?" Regina felt a tightness in her chest, for a moment fearing her son's response. If he told her that he'd rather be gone with Emma, it would break her, but she would understand, and at the same time her heart raced at the thought that Emma had given him up for her, and this time she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Of course, I wanted to. Ma didn't make me stay." Henry smiled at her and the way he smiled, the gleam in his eyes made her remember Emma and she felt a tightness in her throat. "I just thought that now that things were settling we could live as a family. Complex and with a family tree capable of confusing even the most intelligent of people, but still our family. I wanted her to be able to handle her problems without ever leaving."

"What problems?" That last part caught Regina's attention and she looked up at him with arched eyebrows and saw Henry cringing. He had said too much.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Her... stuff"

Regina knew there was no point in insisting. He wouldn't say anything to her. At times like these she hated that he looked so much like her.

She just sighed and laid a kiss on his cheek before heading up to her room. It was still too early, and Regina knew that no matter how exhausted she was, she couldn't sleep now. Even more so after what Henry had said. What were the problems he had mentioned? When Emma announced that she was leaving Regina thought she was leaving so she could live with the one-handed pirate with no one to mess up, without having to fight monsters, crazy sisters, and other types of magical beings. Now, however, Regina wasn't so sure anymore.

After rolling in the sheets for hours she finally gave up and got up determined to go to the studio for a dose of anything to help her sleep. As she approached Henry's bedroom door she heard voices. The door was open, and she stopped the moment she heard Emma's voice. Had she come back? But how? How had she crossed the town barrier? How had Regina felt no change in magic? Regina took a deep breath and peered inside the room, finding Henry with his back to the door and his computer on. On the screen the image of Emma and Killian sitting on a couch talking to her son.

 _'Hey, kid.'_ Emma smiled at him. _'How is your mom? Still hating me?'_

 _'I don't think she's hating you, but she's strange.'_ Henry said slowly as if choosing the words carefully. _'We went to Granny's after you were gone and she stood there in that distant air and her fingers let out sparks. It was almost as if she did not control her magic, so she ran out of there and disappeared all afternoon.'_

Regina noticed Emma's expression harden and her gaze was pure concern.

 _'Is she all right, kid? Where has she been all afternoon?'_

 _'I don't know.'_ Henry shrugged. _'You know how she is. It's no use asking. She will not tell me.'_

 _'I know, kid. I know.'_ Emma sighed wearily. _'And where is she now?'_

 _'Should be sleeping. She went up to her bedroom just after dinner and did not leave.'_ Henry leaned back in his chair and rested his face on his hand. _'She even let me buy pizza for dinner.'_

Regina couldn't take her eyes off the computer screen, much less move away. Emma was wearing tank top and dark sweatshirt trousers and her hair was wet and stuck in a badly made coke. She had never seen the blonde like that before. She looked younger and Regina wondered if that was how Emma looked during her teenage years. Regina allowed herself to watch the blonde for a few more minutes taking her time to observe every detail of her. When Killian said something to Henry her attention finally came out of the blonde and she seemed to actually see him for the first time. He wore a black T-shirt and shorts and was not wearing the eyeliner. Regina watched him and just like Emma, he looked a good few years younger. She couldn't tell at what moment it happened, but her gaze met Emma's and instantly locked herself in hers. Even with the blonde on the other side of the screen Regina noticed her shoulders stiffen slightly and a storm formed in her gaze.

 _'Everything all right, luv?'_ Killian noticed the change in Emma's behavior and discreetly followed her gaze without Henry noticing. His gaze softened when he saw the queen standing at the door with the expression of a teenage girl taken by her parents and he smiled discreetly.

It seemed to rouse Emma from her thoughts and she shook her head slowly back to look at Henry.

 _'Yes.'_ Emma blinked a few times and went back to talking to Henry. The boy didn't seem to get upset at the change in the blonde's behavior and Regina wondered if he was used to it. If this sort of thing happened often.

A few minutes later they close the call and Emma's image disappeared from the screen. Only then Regina felt able to move again and went downstairs to the studio as fast as she could, trying not to make a sound so Henry did not realize that she had heard her conversation with Emma. Regina closed the door and took a bottle of cider serving a generous dose in her glass and didn't bother to taste the liquid, turning it at once. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Emma was gone, and it was already affecting Regina in such a way that she chose not to wonder what it would be like in a few months.

(…)

Emma was sitting on the couch and was still staring at the laptop screen in her lap as Killian came back from the kitchen with two bottles of beer handing one to her. He sat down next to her in silence and watched her for a few moments. They had bought some things from a convenience store near the apartment, and Emma thanked the beer, turning half the contents in one gulp.

"Swan!" Killian put his hand on her shoulder, looking worried. "You better take it easy, sailor."

"I can't make Skype calls with Henry anymore, not without knowing if she's home or not. I left Storybrooke for a reason... She was so beautiful in those pajamas and those brown eyes that are able to penetrate my soul and make my heart beat faster and-"

Killian laughed softly, and Emma looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but before she could say anything he pulled her into a hug and she let herself be hugged. 'It's good to have a friend around.' Emma laughed and released herself from his arms, gaining a confused look.

"If they knew there was nothing between us and that you were like me..."

"What do you mean, luv?" Killian folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You think I've never noticed how you look at Will?" Emma raised an eyebrow and took a step toward him. "You are like me. Thank you for doing this for me."

"After I met you, and Cora took me to Storybrooke and I saw how much she had changed I started thinking..." Killian sighed and sat back down on the couch taking his beer and drinking again as he thought about what to say next. "If she had changed after everything that happened in her life then maybe it was time for me to give up my revenge as well. Regina managed to cast the curse and although it worked well in many ways I know she felt like something was missing. That's why she adopted your boy and when she did she knew that everything would change. Of course, she didn't expect you to show up at her door and turn her life upside down, but even without noticing it changed."

"How well do you know Regina?" Emma tried to hide the sting of jealousy in her voice, but through Killian's smile she knew she had failed.

"What happened in the past is in the past, Swan." He set the beer on the table and looked at her seriously. "When we were going to Neverland to rescue your boy she asked if I really believed that villains didn't have happy endings and that has left me thinking ever since. For a moment I thought that you being the savior had an obligation to be my happy ending, but then I began to pay attention to the dynamics of the two of you, the way you look at each other, how you do magic together, and then it all made sense. No one would ever have a chance with you. Neal, neither me nor anyone else, no matter how ironic it may seem; the daughter of Snow White - her great enemy - is completely in love with the Evil Queen."

"She's not Evil Queen anymore." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I know." Killian sighed. "Though sometimes she still has an almost uncontrollable desire to tear my heart out. Especially when I'm near you."

Emma said nothing. She just looked away and returned to focus on her beer bottle giving another long sip.

"Are you sure that was the best decision, luv?"

The blonde looked at him in silence for a few moments, unable to escape the intensity of the blue eyes before her. Killian had been the only person with whom she had been able to talk about her feelings for Regina and contrary to what everyone thought, what happened between them was purely friendship. After she returned to Storybrooke and Neal's death and the way Emma practically faced the whole town to prove that Regina was innocent and had not released this new curse they ended up in the Rabbit Hole one night and after the fifth bottle of beer Emma confessed to the pirate what she felt for Regina. It was no surprise to him since he watched them in Neverland. The surprise came with what Emma said next: she would leave town because of these feelings.

"Certainly, I have not, but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't watch Regina with that... That... I know I fought for her to be happy and everything, but to see them together all the time and the happiness in her look was hurting me even more. And messing up her happiness is out of the question, so the best thing was to come away."

(…)

The weeks passed and little by little Emma went on with her life. She returned to work as a bail bondsman and had put Killian in the business. He was good at it. Almost as good as she. Almost.

She called Henry every day, and whenever she was sure Regina wasn't home, they would make calls via Skype. Emma would call Snow and David a couple of times a week and always give some excuse when they charged a visit. She had left the town a short time ago, and Emma wasn't ready to see Regina again. Especially with Robin at her side.

The weeks turned into months, and Emma and Killian managed to raise a fair amount of money and bought a larger apartment. Now each one had their own bedroom, and Killian was grateful for it because he couldn't sleep on Neal's old couch any more. The new apartment was close to Central Park and Emma used to exercise in the park every day.

One afternoon while talking to Henry over Skype, he told her that Robin and Regina had broken up and she thanked him for turning his back on the laptop at the moment. Emma didn't know if she wanted to kill him because she hurt Regina or felt relieved that they were not together anymore. Emma sighed at the thought that even so her situation with the brunette wouldn't change because she certainly thought she was with Killian. So, do her parents. Only Henry knew they had nothing but friendship, but Emma had not been able to tell him the real reason for her departure. He knew there was something wrong and she had to sort things out on her own, but Emma had said nothing more to him. How could she? Henry loved Robin. The thief was a kind of hero to him. Robin Hood, the honorable thief who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Emma noticed the upset tone in Henry's voice when he told her that Robin was gone, and she didn't know if it was because of the hero or because of Regina.

"And how is your mom with all this, kid? Has she been fed?" Emma tried to disguise the anxiety in her voice by turning once again to the dinner she was preparing.

"I think she's coping very well." Henry paused, as if thinking about how much he could tell Emma about the latest events in his other mother's life. "She told me she broke up with him, but she didn't tell me exactly why. She just said it wasn't working. Adults are so complicated."

Emma chuckled, trying not to raise hopes with what Henry had just told her. Regina had broke up with Robin, not the other way around. She felt her heart pounding with this new information and before she started to think too much about it she decided to change the focus of the conversation.

"How's school, kid?"

"The same." Henry shrugged. "Ma, are you coming to spend Christmas here?"

"Actually," Emma breathed, finally turning to the laptop screen. "I was thinking of telling you to come here." I'm sure you'll love Christmas here and-"

"Yaaasss!" Henry wouldn't let her finish speaking. He smiled broadly at the computer screen and in his little head was already planning what this holiday would be like.

The two of them talked for a few more minutes and Henry ended the call when he heard Regina's voice calling him downstairs.

(…)

Winter had come hard in NY and it was the time that Emma liked best. As a child she liked to sit at her window for hours with a book and read quietly as the snow fell outside. It always brought her a sense of peace that she couldn't explain. She finished filling out the case papers she was working on and went to Central Park to watch people skate. Emma searched for an empty seat near the lake and sat cross-legged. She let her thoughts wander to Storybrooke, more specifically to Regina. The longing she felt for the brunette was so much that it hurt in her chest as though she were missing a part of her, but Emma still couldn't find the courage to go and see her.

She watched the snow fall. Small flakes slowly descending from the sky and landing on her legs, on the bench, in the trees and all around. Emma reached out a hand and let some snowflakes fall on her palm, tickling as they touched her skin. She found herself wondering if Regina would fit into a life in a big city like NY if she'd like to skate in the winter, see the shows in Times Square on New Year's Eve, what would she say about the light fight, if she would like the snow or go to Central Park on a summer afternoon and have a picnic with her and Henry.

Emma remembered the months she'd lived here with Henry, not long ago. The trips to the park, his refuge at the fountain whenever he got upset about something, video game matches, the movies that they turned the night watching the weekends when he was not in finals season and all the programs they did together. Again, she felt her heart ache for longing, but it was a different longing. They were so close and so far at the same time. Skype calls were not enough.

(…)

Regina looked through her Mercedes's window as her thoughts drifted back to Emma. It had been almost a year since she'd left with Killian, and since then the blonde had not appeared in Storybrooke once. Not even to visit Henry or the two idiots. Regina felt a tightness in her chest and as much as she wanted it to be just for Henry, she knew it wasn't just that. Something had changed in her since the departure of the sheriff. It seemed like a piece of her was missing, in the town, in everything. It was a strange emptiness, and deep-down Regina knew only Emma could fill.

From the first night she'd seen her talking to Henry through the computer, Regina did not get it again., and something inside her said that Emma was avoiding her and that made the brunette even more frustrated. 'Just because she's living with the one-hand pirate doesn't mean we're not friends anymore.' Regina tried to say to herself, but every time she thought of Emma living with Killian Jones in NY she felt her heart ache. She did not understand why the blonde was avoiding her and it hurt. As if all those conflicting thoughts were not enough yet had the fact that she couldn't continue with Robin. She tried for months, but simply did not flow. Regina spent more time in the town hall than with the archer, and Robin was still very much attached to the customs of the Enchanted Forest, which made things even more difficult between them. After the breakup he returned with Roland and his man, and Regina felt a relief in her chest. At weekends she reserved to be with Henry and little by little their relationship grew. He taught her - or at least tried - to play video game, they started to watch together the movies that the boy liked the most and whenever Regina could she would buy a new HQ for him. She also took him to the stables, and they rode together at least once a month, and even their cohabitation with the Charming had improved - as long as they did not touch Emma's name in the presence of the brunette.

'Since she's avoiding me I'll do the same.' Regina snorted. All those months she'd been away Emma had talked to her a few times, and every time she did it, it was either a text message or an app that Henry had installed on her cell phone. At least for this app she could see Emma's face through the profile photo and to her relief she was always alone in these photos. Regina no longer knew how to feel about the blonde and that was driving her crazy. When she had to let go of Henry and send them both away because of Pan's curse something broke inside her. Regina thought she couldn't bear to stay away from them - yes, theirs. The pain she felt was such that she even buried her heart somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, but of course Snow had found her right now.

 _What are you doing?_

 _So now you're following me?_

 _We were worried, and it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?_

 _Nothing that concerns you._

 _Why does that make me think it does? What have you done? Is that a heart?_

 _Go away._

 _It's your heart, isn't it?_

 _I'm not having this conversation with you._

 _I know you miss Henry._

 _Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest._

 _But, Regina, this isn't the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel, you can't just bury it in the woods._

 _Watch me._

 _You won't feel better. You won't feel anything._

 _That's the point!_ Her voice rose, and she struggled against the tears that threatened to trickle down her face. _I can't keep walking around, knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am._

Regina laughed bitterly as she remembered the conversation. That day she tried to convince not only Snow, but herself that the fault she was feeling was only Henry's, but deep down she knew she couldn't bear to spend the rest of her life away from her son and the unbearable idiot of his other mother. Emma had gained a place in her life and in her heart and she couldn't even tell how this happened if someone asked. She shook her head, accepting in silence what she would never say aloud for fear of hearing. She was missing Emma Swan. She clapped her hands against the wheel, frustrated that it was happening again.

Regina remained inside the Mercedes watching the rain fall hard as some music played low inside the vehicle and once again the song made her think of Emma.

I know people make promises all the time, then they turn right around and break them. When you cut your heart open with a knife now you're bleeding.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the steering wheel, letting the music fill the interior of the vehicle while Emma Swan's memories came flooding in her mind.

The night Emma arrived at Storybrooke bringing Henry back, the night she had saved her from the fire caused by Gold, the day she rescued Henry from the mine, when she broke Regina's curse, when she fell on the portal to save wrath, the days they spent at Neverland while trying to rescue Henry and how everything changed from there. The music seemed to make the memories grow louder and Regina felt her body warm. When she opened her eyes, her magic radiated from her uncontrolled hands. She got out of the car and stood in the rain, letting the water fall on her face, soaking her clothes and slowly she began to calm down.

"Mom!" Henry's frightened voice took her out of his state, and Regina thanked him for her magic already in control. "What happened? Are you okay? Why are you standing outside the car in this storm?"

"I-" Regina broke off, not knowing what to answer. She didn't want to worry him by saying that her magic was out of control, but she did not want to lie to him either. "I wasn't feeling very well. What are you doing in the storm?"

Henry smiled and shrugged, and that made Regina remember Emma. She shook her head and took Henry's hand by poofing them to the mansion.

"Go take a hot shower before you catch a cold, young man." Regina said as she opened the door to her room. "I'll do the same before you say anything."

He smiled contentedly and ran to his room.

Regina went straight to the bathroom and undressed her soaking clothes with the twist of her wrist turning the shower on immediately. She let the hot water fall on her body as her forehead remained against the wall and her thoughts racing in her mind. She needed to find a way to see Emma or she'd go crazy, but how? The few times they had talked she had not mentioned anything about visits and Regina couldn't just appear at her door in NY.

After finishing the bath, she went downstairs and went to prepare dinner.

"Mom?" Henry's uncertain tone caught her attention immediately. She knew that tone very well. He would ask her for something and did not know how Regina would react.

"Yes Dear?" She turned to him with a smile trying to appear calm, so he would not back down.

"Hmm..." He scratched his neck and bit his lower lip as he seemed to pick the words. "My grandpas are going to NY to spend a few days with Ma..."

"And they want to know if you can go with them, right?" Regina asked, feeling her heart beating fast. Of course, that day would come. Especially now that classes were over.

"In fact, they want you to go with us." Henry smiled awkwardly. He seemed to have something else to say, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. Regina waited until he felt comfortable to speak. "They... we... we think it will be good for you."

Regina looked at him with an arched eyebrow and tried to control the maddening beats of her heart. She was afraid of the direction this conversation might take. "And why do you think it will be good for me?"

"Well..." Again, he seemed to choose the words, and Regina did not know whether it was good or bad. "Since Ma left, you seemed to dive into work, and it got worse when Robin left. It might be good to spend a few days away. Air the mind."

"Henry, I don't have anyone to look after the town while we're gone. I can't just go with you and leave town without anyone."

"Belle could take care of things for a few days. Granny could help her if she had to. She understands to command places, does not she? Besides, I'm sure no one would be dumb to mess with her. No one would want to stand in the way of her arrows."

Regina sighed in defeat. They had already thought of everything. She had no doubt about it and she knew that for anything she could use as an excuse he would have a convincing answer.

"When do you intend to go?"

"A few days before Christmas." He punched the air and smiled. The kitchen seemed to brighten with his smile, and Regina knew she would never deny anything to her little prince.

"Does Emma already know that? Does she agree?"

"Grandma said that she would combine with Ma."

Regina shook her head, thinking it would be a disaster. For some reason, Regina felt that Snow wouldn't talk to Emma about this visit and she feared it was embarrassing, but the idea of seeing the blonde didn't let her think straight. Regina felt her heart clench at the thought that Emma might not like her presence there since for all these months she made no move to see her, but Henry's excitement about the trip soon distracted her from those thoughts.

(…)

Emma was sure she would go crazy over Killian and his obsession with Christmas and all about the date, but especially the decorations. He made a point of buying the largest possible tree, all kinds of ornaments, garlands, socks to hang in the fireplace, mistletoe, and a whole bunch of things. Emma laughed almost uncontrollably the day he arrived at the apartment wearing a red cap and a reindeer plush under his arm.

"I would never say that Killian Jones, the dreaded Captain Hook has a soft spot for stuffed animals." Emma scoffed when she finally managed to stop laughing. He just rolled his eyes at her and went to his room.

Emma sat down in front of the fireplace with a big cup of hot cocoa and got lost in thought. She had never had reason to celebrate Christmas before and even now she didn't feel like she had one. She was far from her family and the woman she loved. Emma found herself thinking that as a child she always wished she could have a Christmas like the ones she saw in movies, but of course that never happened. She had never lived the experience of Christmas as a family or with anyone who was important enough to make that date memorable. She looked around and smiled. Anyone who saw the apartment would swear that two teenagers lived there. In the background Emma had known that both, she, and Killian were just trying to have everything they didn't as kids.

(…)

It was only a few days before Christmas when the doorbell rang in the morning, making Emma look up at Killian with arched eyebrows. She certainly wasn't expecting visitors.

"I got it!" He got up quickly and ran to the door.

Emma was surprised by his attitude, but chose to ignore it for her own sake. Killian had been acting strange for the past few days, but every time she asked him he said that everything was fine and that probably that change was since it was his first Christmas at peace with him. She turned her attention to the game in front of her, but as soon as the door opened voices she knew very well filled the apartment causing her to pause the game and turn to the door. Emma froze in place as Regina's deep voice echoed through the apartment. With Henry and her parents Emma could handle very well, but with Regina? The two preys in the same place by how many days? She was lost.

Their gazes crossed, and she was lost in Regina's intense browns eyes. Slowly her gaze wandered to Henry and her parents beside him and before Emma could get back to him the boy was already running toward her and throwing himself into her lap. In the background she heard Regina berating him and smiled against his shoulder. They remained hugged for a few minutes just letting each other's longing to miss each other. When Henry finally released her, she got up and went to hug her parents. Emma thought Snow would suffocate her with the intensity of her embrace and laughed when Regina teased her that Emma wasn't one of her stuffed animals. When the short-haired brunette finally let go Emma looked at Regina and felt her cheeks burn. What should she do now? Should she hug her? A quick kiss on the cheek? A brief handshake? Before she could decide which of them to do Snow took her out of her thoughts by asking if everything was all right and telling how the trip had been.

"Hey, Regina." It was all Emma managed to say when she finally approached the brunette. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt her neck, ears, and cheeks warm, and she knew she was flushed. She just hoped Regina didn't misinterpret it.

"Hello, Miss Swan. How are you?" There was something in the tone of the brunette's voice that made her shudder. Something that Emma couldn't immediately identify and preferred to distance herself from her thoughts for the hour.

"Ma!" Henry came running to them and hugged the blonde around the waist. "Where's my room now?"

Emma felt as if all the blood had been drained from her body with that question. They had only two extra rooms which meant that Regina and she would have to share her bedroom or Emma would sleep in the living room, because she wouldn't let Regina sleep on the sofa at all. No, no, no. The expression of panic on her face was probably very evident as everyone looked at her with apprehension. Except for Killian, who was struggling not to burst into laughter. I'm going to kill this pirate. Emma thought as she put her best smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders, leading him into his new room.

"So, kid?" Emma asked as she opened the door to the bedroom she had set up for him and knowing she had hit right upon seeing the smile on her son's face. He released her and ran into the room watching everything, touching everything.

"It's wonderful, Ma." Henry looked at the pictures above the headboard of his bed that formed a drawing of the X-Men.

When they returned to the room Emma took her parents to the room she had separated for them and let them settle in. When she returned Henry was sitting on the floor, on the thick rug and with the control of her video game in hand. Regina, for her part, was sitting next to him as if she were standing on a frozen lake that could crack at any moment.

"Regina, have a coffee, a water, a beer, I don't know...?" Emma scratched her neck, wondering what else she could offer.

"A coffee would be good." She smiled, and Emma realized she looked tired. Not just because the trip, but there was something else. She was already beginning to feel irritated that she couldn't read Regina's expressions as before and wondered if this was fault of the time they had been away. Maybe she's just upset about the end of their relationship. Maybe she didn't want to be here.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina asked softly, and Emma felt her heart heat up with the smile that the brunette offered her.

"Yes. I just- I'm sorry." Emma shook her head and went to the kitchen to prepare Regina's coffee.

"Luv, if you continue like this, everyone will soon notice." Killian had appeared at her side like a ghost, and even talking low he frightened her making her knock down the coffee.

"Jesus!" Emma turned to face him, and he was laughing. She slapped his arm and glimpsed Regina stiffening on the sofa.

"No, luv. It's just me." He leaned toward her and lowered the tone of his voice to a whisper. "Have you settled where the Queen goes to sleep?"

"In my room, of course. And I'm going to sleep in the living room before this dirty mind of your thinks anything." Emma added rolling her eyes.

"Me? I was not going to say anything." Killian grabbed a beer and turned to face her with an amused smile on his lips. "But I'm sure the Queen will love your 3D lamp and your Harry Potter blanket. Not to mention your Xena poster.

"And I'm sure my parents would love your room, Captain." Emma shoved him back into the living room, handing the cup of coffee to Regina.

"How can you live in this place? It's so cold in here." The brunette asked trying to ignore the wave of jealousy she was feeling because of the scene between Emma and the pirate in the kitchen although there was nothing much.

"It's not as cold as it sounds." Emma smiled as she sat on the rug with her legs crossed and facing her.

She watched the brunette for a moment, noticing slight changes in her appearance. Her hair was bigger and although she looked tired her look had a glow that made her look younger. Emma breathed a little more relief, noting that the initial shock of having her there was already fading, and she could feel slightly relaxed with the brunette's presence. Emma turned to see how Henry's performance was going with her game and was surprised to see that he was doing well.

"I didn't know you knew this game, kid." She turned on the rug and felt her hair twitch at the slightest contact of her arm with Regina's leg.

"Mom bought it for me some time ago." Henry answered without taking his eyes off the TV.

"And did you manage to teach her to play or are you playing alone?" Emma teased and felt a shiver run down her spine as Regina slapped the back of her neck.

"She plays well, but almost incinerated the tv the first time she lost." Henry's laughter filled the room, and immediately Emma turned to the brunette.

She looked at the boy with an expression that made it clear that he would be punished for it and Emma couldn't hold back the laughter.

It was not long before Snow and David joined them in the room and began a real interrogation of Emma's life. She looked for Killian with her eyes, asking for help in silence whenever Snow asked a question about them and no matter how much the pirate was doing well, Emma knew she needed to stop it before it was too late.

Emma stood up after a hint of Snow about her and Killian and went into the kitchen, pretending to check the dispensing so she could calm down. She took the time to check out what they had for dinner and groaned in frustration seeing that they didn't have enough for so many people and nothing that would fit into a real meal as Regina would say.

"Since we were not expecting visitors," Emma said, returning to the room, and drawing everyone's attention.

"Actually, I was." Killian said trying to appear guilty for not having warned, but his smile denounced that he wasn't really feeling like this. "Sorry, Swan. I must have forgotten to warn you."

He exchanged a quick look with Henry and it didn't go unnoticed by Emma or Regina. At that moment the blonde knew that they were up to something, but she still wasn't sure what. "We will talk later, Killian Jones.

"Uh huh. This isn't good."

"Since our beloved pirate here hasn't warned me of our visitors today, dinner will need to be improvised. We can go eat out or we can buy pizza.

"Ma that pizzeria... Henry started, and Emma was completely inclined to agree with him, but knew they needed Regina's approval so the boy turned to the brunette and offered his best puppy look knowing that she wouldn't resist.

"All right, Henry, but only today."

The next moment Emma was ordering and a few minutes later the pizzas were delivered. Regina remained silent for most of the dinner, just as Emma and the blonde didn't know what to think about it.

After dinner Henry insisted that they watch a movie together and after a few minutes of discussion between him and Emma they will eventually come to an agreement that would be The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. After about thirty minutes of film Snow and Charming retired and it wasn't long before Killian did the same leaving only the three in the room. When the movie ended, Henry had already fallen asleep with his head on Emma's lap and his feet on Regina's lap. The blonde took him in her arms and carried him to his room and they put the boy on the bed.

"Emma, could you get some blankets and a pillow for me?" Regina asked as they left Henry's room.

"Pardon?" Emma looked at her in confusion, and the brunette gave her an intense look in reply.

"Blankets... you know... warm and comfortable that protect you from the cold." Regina rolled her eyes. "Or do you expect me to freeze while I sleep?"

"No." Emma laughed. "Sorry, but with everything that happened today I just forgot to show you your room."

"For those who were not expecting visitors, you are very well prepared." Regina teased as they walked to the last room down the hall.

"Actually, I'm not, but you can keep my room." Emma opened the door and entered feeling Regina just behind.

The brunette stood at the door, watching in silence. The room was spacious but still very cozy. There were a few pieces of clothing scattered across the bed, trousers thrown over the back of an armchair, boots in a corner, and some papers scattered across the desk. Regina's eyes widened as she saw the warrior's poster on the wall and when Emma opened her mouth to explain, she just raised her hand and asked her to remain still.

"Your room?" Regina looked confused, as if she were only now processing what Emma had said when she opened the door.

"Yeah. I'll sleep in the living room."

"I thought your room was the same as the pirate's." Regina closed the door behind her and took a step toward the blonde. "Unless... you're not together, are you?"

Regina was leaning against the door with her arms folded and a defiant smile played on her lips. Emma felt her core throb and fought a moan without being able to take her eyes from the brunette's lips. The way they were curled into a perfect smile that sent shivers all over her body and didn't let her think of anything but the urge to bump her lips against hers.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed, realizing that she had been caught staring at Regina's lips, but contrary to what she expected to find in the brunette's gaze, she seemed curious and an amused smile spread lazily across her lips.

"I... hm... no." Emma shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were invading her mind at that moment. "We're not together, but I don't want to talk about it now."

"I understand." Regina sighed. "But I will not let you sleep in the living room. I can share the room with our son and you have yours."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but our son's room has only one single bed."

"Then you have two options. Regina took a step toward the blonde and Emma felt her core throb. "Either we share the bed, or you get those blankets, so I can sleep on the couch."

"Regina..."

"Miss Swan, we are two grown women, we share a child and we have gone through enough things in our lives. We know each other enough and I do not see why we can't share a bed."

Emma could feel the brunette's breath on her neck and her eyes closed tightly to keep a moan from escaping her mouth. Their gazes caught on the moment Emma opened her eyes and they lingered in that silent conversation for a few minutes until the blonde finally gave in.

"The bathroom over there." Emma pointed to a door in the left corner of the room. "There are clean towels in the closet if you want to take a shower before bed and if you need more covers just ask."

"Thank you, Emma." The brunette smiled slowly away. "A bath will be very welcome after the long day we had."

 _Oh, Swan, you're so screwed. Sleep with Regina at your side after all these months without seeing her... Good luck with that!_ Emma shook her head at the thought and began to sort out the mess of the room while Regina was in the shower. When the brunette came back, she smiled when she saw Emma sitting in the armchair in front of the window. She stopped a few paces from her and enjoyed the sight for the first time. The snow, the buildings, the houses, the cars, and Central Park made a fine contrast to the lights of Christmas decorations on people's trees, poles, and houses. It was a breathtaking sight. She watched Emma for a few moments and it took a great deal of effort to contain the urge to touch her curls. The moonlight along with the colorful lights of the Christmas decorations that came through the window made a play of lights on Emma's face making her even more beautiful. Regina shook her head at the thought. Since when did she find Emma beautiful? Okay. From the first day she appeared at her door. She would be foolish if she denied how beautiful she was. The long blond strands, the intense green eyes, the dimples that were a charm to part and body... No. She would not go that way again.

"That's a pretty sight." Regina cleared her throat, attracting the blonde's attention, and desperately trying to get rid of the sensations that those thoughts had provoked in her body.

Emma turned startled and when her gaze fell on the brunette she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. Regina had damp hair and wore silk pajamas that matched her perfectly. Emma noticed the curls in Regina's hair and had to stop herself from touching them. Her eyes traveled slowly down the body of the brunette returning to her face and her lips. "Yeah, it's a pretty sight."

Regina felt her cheeks burning and she knew they were the color of a tomato. The desire was evident in Emma's look and words, but she didn't know what to do. She had stopped thinking about the blonde in a way that wasn't her friend and she was afraid to ruin what was between them and there was still Henry and the idiots and before she could decide what to do Emma was going through her and locking herself in the bathroom. She sighed deeply and slid down the covers as she waited for the other to come back.

When Emma finally returned to the bedroom Regina had already fallen asleep and she did her best to lie down and not wake the brunette.

"Good night, Regina." Emma whispered just before she surrendered to sleep.

(…)

When she awoke the next morning, she felt a weight on her body preventing her from moving. Her first instinct was panic, but when the faint scent of apples invaded her senses she began to calm herself by remembering the day before. Henry, her parents, Regina. Shit. Regina. She opened her eyes abruptly and noticed that the brunette was sleeping quietly snuggled in her arms. Her head rested on her chest and her arm was around her waist. Emma laughed inwardly at the situation. Countless times she dreamed and fantasized about this moment and in none of them did the situation come close to the reality of the moment. Unable to contain herself, she gently stroked Regina's cheek, fighting the urge to kiss the top of her head. When the brunette moved Emma seemed to return to herself, and she carefully left the bed before Regina woke and they would find themselves in an embarrassing situation.

She took a blanket and went into the living room. Everyone was still sleeping so Emma prepared her hot cocoa and went to sit on the porch and let herself be lost in thought as the town woke below her.

"Sleep well?" Killian's voice roused her from her thoughts and she turned to face him.

"I should throw you away. You know that, don't you?" Emma was no longer irritated, but still.

"And what would you do if I told you, luv?" Killian set his mug down on the coffee table and stared at her. "Swan, I know you well enough to know you'd find a way to stay away from them. Look on the bright side, Regina is no longer with Robin."

"Oh, of course. That changes everything, doesn't it? Now I can reach for her and say; Look, Regina, I love you. In fact, I love you for a while and that's why I came to NY. Because I couldn't deal with my feelings."

"Something like that, luv." Killian smiled and picked up his mug again.

"You must have hit your head. Is it lack of rum? If it is, I'll buy it for you." Emma got up irritably and left mumbling something he couldn't understand. _Tell her how I feel. This asshole must have hit his head. Regina will never know how I feel. She's a Queen and I... well... it's just me. She deserves better._ Emma was lost in thought with the mug in her hand and didn't notice Regina coming toward her. Only when their bodies collided, and she spilled the hot cocoa on her did Emma finally raise her gaze to meet Regina's curious gaze.

"I liked your pajamas." The brunette smiled measuring her from head to toe.

Emma raised her eyebrows in a startled look, but said nothing. She just nodded slightly and walked to the laundry room to put on her pajamas and the blanket to wash.

A short time later the Charming's appeared and David joined Emma to prepare breakfast and even with Regina complaining that 'this is not a healthy breakfast' she joined them to eat.

While Killian went with David and Snow to do some shopping for supper, Emma stayed in the apartment with Henry, Regina, and little Neal. As expected, Henry took over the video game leaving the two women alone. Emma sat on the floor with little Neal in her lap and Regina watched them in silence. Without realizing it a smile formed on her lips as Emma made faces and spoke with her younger brother making funny voices. Regina noticed that although she was playing with her brother Emma seemed tense and not totally comfortable and she wondered if it was because of her presence there or simply because she was holding the baby on her lap. When little Neal fell asleep Emma put him in the cradle Snow had brought and returned to the room joining Regina and Henry.

"Ma since now my nephew is sleeping what do you think of playing alternate games? You, Mom and me. Who loses gives way to the other."

"Only if you're ready to lose." Emma smiled, feeling the tension subside in her shoulders.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch waiting for her turn.

The three of them alternated several games and the atmosphere became lighter thanks to Henry's idea. He told Emma about his school year and the moments out of school as well. He told her that Regina had taken him to the stables and taught him how to ride and how he was getting good at it.

"Ma, you should go with us to the stables when you go to Storybrooke, and so the three of us can go out riding for an afternoon."

"I don't know, Kid." Emma tried to disguise the nervousness in her voice, but as always, Regina noticed.

"You don't like riding, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned mischievously at the thought of the answer she wanted to give Regina, and thought she would, if not for her son. The brunette stared at her, her eyebrows arched.

"I ride very well, Your Majesty." Emma answered in a low voice, taking advantage of Henry's distraction from the game again.

Regina swallowed with the double meaning of that response and felt her body shudder. She felt all the liquid in her body directed toward the middle of her legs and she struggled to suppress a moan with the images that came into her mind.

"So we should definitely do it any time." She replied after recomposing herself.

The tension that had formed this time was different and Emma thanked him when Henry pulled them out of their bubble by calling her saying it was her turn to play. She wasn't sure what had happened there, nor where the courage had come to respond in that way knowing that Regina would understand the double meaning of her answer. As she played Emma wondered what the brunette's intent was with that answer and it sent shivers down her body as she imagined some possibilities.

When Killian and the Charming's returned from shopping, Emma stood up and smiled, turning to Regina.

"Do you trust me?"

The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow, wondering what kind of question it would be, but simply nodded.

Seeing the slight nod of her head, Emma reached out to her in an unconscious gesture and felt her heart pounding as, without hesitation, Regina slid her hand into hers.

"Let's get dressed before we leave. I don't want Your Majesty to become ill during your visit to NY." Emma pulled her gently by the hand and helped her up.

They put on warmer clothes and then left so that Emma could take them for a little walk around the city showing Regina some of her favorite places.

Emma led them down 59th Street where she could see the various Christmas decorations that hung in store windows. They passed Macy's where the theme was a little boy wondering what Christmas would be like on other planets and Emma decided they would have to go back there at night to see the decorations and this time they would bring Henry and the others. They kept walking and Emma pointed to a window or another and commented on the shops and decorations. When they stopped in front of Saks Emma had to work hard not to burst into laughter at the sight of Regina's expression when she saw that fairy tale inspired their decor. She glared indignantly at the window as she watched Snow White's depiction.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Regina turned to her with her eyes half closed, her hands on her hips.

"I swear I didn't know their theme this year was that." Emma laughed, her hands raised in surrender. "But they're wrong anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're much prettier than these queens they portray in all Snow White's tales." Emma felt her cheeks flush as she realized what she had said, but she wouldn't go back. She really meant it.

"So, you think I'm beautiful, Miss Swan?" Regina took a step toward the blonde with a smile that was both embarrassed and malicious and Emma felt her heart beating fast. How could someone be so sexy and so gentle at the same time? Only Regina could do that.

"Well... I..." Emma scratched the back of her neck, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't spoil everything because of her clumsiness with words. "Only if I were blind not to notice your beauty, Your Majesty."

"Thank you... princess." Regina smiled and turned back to the window again, trying not to let Emma know what effect it had on her with her response.

Emma could barely order her thoughts during the ride. The glow in Regina's gaze at every new thing she saw and the smile that seemed to have taken over her lips made her unable to think of anything else. When she realized they were in front of the Rockefeller Center and Emma finally remembered the initial plan when invited the brunette for this tour.

"Remember when I asked if you trusted me?" She held out her hand to Regina again.

"Yes."

"Well... I want to take you to do something."

"You're not thinking about-" Regina tilted her head to the side to see the skating rink behind the blonde.

"Come on, Regina! It'll be fun." Emma made a lovely beak and the brunette had to try not to take it off with a kiss. Regina shook her head at the thought and looked at Emma again. "I promise I will not let you fall."

"Emma, I don't know..." Regina bit her lower lip.

The blonde took advantage of her hesitation and pulled her gently by the hand to the railing.

"Let's just watch first. If you still do not want to, then we'll leave."

After some long minutes watching people skate - some with grace and lightness, others getting off balance and falling most of the time - Regina finally gave in.

"If I fall and you laugh, Miss Swan..."

"I will not."

"I swear you'll regret it. Let's get on with it before I change my mind."

They went down the stairs and went to the counter to rent a pair of skates for each one and then they made uncertain steps to the lane.

"Emma, there's no way anyone's going to balance on that thing, and then slip around." Regina grunted as she gripped the guardrail.

"Is easy." Emma approached her uncertainly how to help her. Should she hold her hands? Would it be better to hold on to her waist? At last Emma decided that maybe she should show her what to do. "You need to slide one leg at a time, flexing your knees lightly."

The brunette turned to her with an irritated expression and Emma smiled encouragingly. A bit hesitant, she finally decided to put her hands on Regina's waist and turned her around.

"I'm going to help you." Emma grabbed her hands and began to slide slowly back. "Come with me."

Slowly Regina let go and let Emma lead the two down the rink in a dance of tentative steps and shy smiles among people who barely seemed to notice them. They were once again immersed in their private bubble, and Emma felt her heart calm down. With every smile, every touch. Every now and then Emma would let go of the brunette's hand and turn away, twirling, sliding with her hands clasped behind her back, sliding on her back among other things that eventually made Regina look at her with concern, but even then, she noticed that the brunette was more relaxed.

Emma was sliding with her back to the people and showing off to Regina once again when she couldn't avoid a collision and ended up going to the floor. On an impulse Regina slid up to her gracefully.

"Emma!" She paused beside the blonde and reached out to help her up. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Regina." She accepted the hand and when she pushed herself to her feet, she slipped and with that, she pulled the brunette down. She felt Regina's body against hers and at that moment even the ice beneath her back didn't bother her. Her emeralds clung to the brown eyes and unconsciously Emma was holding onto her waist again. Their faces were close enough for the blonde to feel Regina's breath against her lips and her neck. Emma moistened her lips, but before she could do anything a couple stood by them asking if they were all right and helping them get up. Emma felt her cheeks burn with the thought that if the couple hadn't appeared at that moment she would probably have kissed Regina right there and apparently the brunette wasn't inclined to stop what was to come. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest and she tried to calm her thoughts before turning to face Regina again.

"I think we'd better get back home. It's starting to get dark and the temperature will drop even more." Emma smiled slightly. "And knowing my parents they're likely to send the police behind us."

"If it was other times, they'd probably tell the police officers I kidnapped you, or I'd ripped out your heart-"

"I wouldn't stop you from tearing it." Emma interrupted her. She felt uncomfortable with what the brunette was saying, but not for the fact that she could tear her heart out but for Regina still thinking about it. She had changed so much since they met, and Emma wouldn't let her think anything else that said otherwise.

Regina said nothing. She just began to slide uncertainly up the protection grid

toward the counter to return the skates and pick up the boots.

On the way back, Emma bought two hot dogs and convinced Regina to eat one saying it was the best in the world. The mood was still a little strange after what Emma had said, but she was willing to make the brunette relax again.

"How can a bread with mayonnaise and sausage be the best meal in the world?" Regina asked, taking the last bite of the snack.

"Oh, but it's not." Emma smiled. "No meal in the world compares to your lasagna or anything else you cook."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and Emma smiled shyly.

"I just said this was the best hot dog in the world."

"You eat like a child."

Emma smiled and tried once more to suppress the urge to respond to her with something that had double meaning. She was risking too much and didn't want to ruin everything.

Arriving in the apartment Snow and David were preparing dinner while Henry and Killian took care of little Neal. The short-haired brunette smiled widely at the two of them coming in and began to fill them with questions about the day and where they had been, telling them how worried they were. The dinner went smoothly and because they were exhausted from the long day they had Emma and Regina ended up going to sleep before the others.

(…)

Emma cursed low seeing that the beer has ended. Apparently, her father and Killian hadn't bought enough the night before which meant she would have to go out and buy more now. She put on her boot and took the coat that was hanging behind the door and when she picked up the key Henry asked if she could bring him chocolate. Emma exchanged a quick look with Regina and the brunette nodded slightly.

"I'll go with you, so I guarantee you will not bring too many candies." Regina got up and Emma stick her tongue out to her. "You both eat as children and even though our son is still one, it is important to have a healthy diet."

While Regina went to the bedroom to get the purse Emma put the cap on and waited for her staying at the door.

"Mom." Henry called when Regina stopped beside the blonde. "If I ask for an ice cream, will I be abusing my luck?"

"Swan!" Killian called before they could respond. "You know the tradition." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows, then looked up. Emma followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw what he was talking about.

"Killian..."

Silently Regina followed their gaze and the corner of her lips curled into a smile as she saw the mistletoe above the door.

"I don't remember placing one here." Emma kept staring at the pirate, not daring to look at Regina.

"Emma be a Charming and don't leave Regina waiting." David smirked. "It's rude and she may think you-"

"I will not think of anything because I'll be too busy." Regina moistened her lips and her smile became even more amused. Emma finally looked at her and the brunette waited for some signal to indicate that she didn't want it as much as she did, and praying that she hadn't interpreted all the signs wrongly. "Enjoying this kiss."

Emma placed her hands-on Regina's waist and felt the heat of the brunette's body against her as she gently pulled her closer. The brunette's hands slid from her waist to her arms and rested on her shoulders, placing her even closer. Regina's gaze was one of surrender and anxiety and of lust.

When her lips were only inches away, Emma could feel Regina's hot breath in her mouth. Hearing her name so softly and at the same time with a poorly masked desire rolling over the inviting lips of the woman in front of her sent shivers down Emma's body and she closed the little distance between them, and their lips came together. At first contact she moaned low and wanted to deepen the kiss and her lips opened unconsciously, but the vibration of her mother almost made her withdraw. Before she could, however, she felt Regina's tongue asking for passage and this time the moan came from the brunette's eager lips. Emma gently squeezed her waist and when she felt their tongues sliding against each other for the first time she forgot everything around her and threw any precaution she had out the window and gently sucked on the other woman's tongue. Emma felt as if the whole world had stopped spinning, as if nothing else existed beyond them. The soft but urgent touch of Regina's lips pressed against hers. The way their tongues slipped in synchrony, Regina's hands playing with the hair on the back of her neck and the heat radiating from her body. Emma gently bit Regina's lower lip and the brunette moaned low against her mouth.

As they slowly parted, the emotions that crossed Regina's face reflected Emma's: lust, apprehension, hope, and then strong lust again.

"Wow!" Killian smiled and wiggled his eyebrows making a hi-five with Henry.

"Not even our first kiss was like that, Charming. Maybe you should learn something from our daughter." Snow barely managed to hide the happiness in her voice.

It woke them up and suddenly Emma felt very conscious of what had happened. She had kissed Regina before her parents and her son. Really kissed. An intense, desire-laden kiss at the same time that was smooth and much better than any kiss Emma had ever imagined.

Before anyone else could say anything, Emma ran out of the apartment and Regina exchanged a quick glance with the others before running after her, hearing the door close with a loud thud.

"Emma! Emma, wait!"

The blonde stopped in front of the elevator but didn't turn to face her. A little later she felt Regina's hand touching her shoulder uncertainly and she cursed low wondering what the brunette should be thinking because of her reaction. She closed her eyes tight and then turned to Regina and without saying anything pulled her to another kiss.

The elevator door opened, and they stumbled inside without interrupting the kiss. Emma held tightly at Regina's waist as the brunette slid her hands down her arms, squeezing them. Regina moaned against Emma's lips as she felt her back against the elevator wall and the blonde took the opportunity to bite Regina's lower lip slightly, leaving a trail of kisses and light bites down her jaw and neck.

"Why do we take so long to do this?" Regina gasped when Emma bit her pulse point.

"I can start listing the motifs if you want, but I'd rather keep kissing you." Emma answered breathlessly. Now that she was no longer in front of her parents, she felt freer to do what she wanted. The fact that Regina ran after her as soon as she stepped out of the apartment took a weight off Emma's chest and made her heart beat faster.

They let out a frustrated groan as the elevator reached the ground floor and quickly smoothed their clothes and hair as the door opened. Emma greeted the doorman and as they stepped out into the street she felt Regina's hand sliding against hers, smiling without saying anything.

The grocery store was a few yards from the building and Emma went to get the beer while Regina went for the ice creams.

"Three ice cream pots?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows. "Someone's in a great mood today."

"I just think this is a great way to reward our son for persuading me to come here."

"So, you didn't want to come?" Emma tried to keep her voice indifferent and in the same joking tone as before, but she knew it had failed when Regina turned and touched her face gently.

"I wanted to see you, but I thought maybe you didn't want to see me. Since you came here we've talked a few times and you've never mentioned anything about visits."

"Well..." Emma turned her back to the brunette, closing her eyes tightly, blinking her tears away. "You were with Robin and I didn't... forget it." You are right. I should have invited you to visit me. Sorry if at any point I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Emma." Regina put her hand on her shoulder and waited for her to turn. "Why did you come to NY?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Regina." Emma sighed and finally turned to face her. "I don't think the corner grocery store is the best place to talk about it, but I promise we'll do it at the appropriate time."

The blonde leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and headed for the cashier with Regina right behind. They picked up some more goodies and then went back to the apartment.

Snow, Henry, and Hook couldn't hide the excitement of seeing them exchanging passionate smiles as they entered through the door, and David, though more discreetly, smiled proudly at the scene before him. He always had a connection with Emma and knew that she felt something for the brunette and seeing the two together and how his girl smiled and her eyes glittered, filled his chest with joy.

"I see you brought more beer." Killian said drawing her attention.

"If you want beer go down and go buy yours. You finished mine last night and didn't buy any more."

"Actually," David grinned sheepishly. "It was me who took the most part."

Emma raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes as she heard Killian saying low 'point to Daddy Charming.'

The blonde grabbed a bottle of beer and put the rest in the fridge heading toward the room holding hands with Regina. They knew that Snow and Henry were struggling not to explode with a million questions, and they both thanked them for it. Emma settled down on the couch and Regina settled down next to her curling into her arms.

The rest of the day went smoothly with only a few teasing from Killian and few questions from Snow and Henry. As the night began to approach, Emma rose from the couch and stood in the middle of the room attracting everyone's attention.

"Yesterday while I was away with Regina we went through some places and I thought maybe you would like to go too." She turned to her parents and smiled. "Especially you who have never been out of the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke."

"Oh, my love, don't take your mother to the store with Snow White's decoration." Regina teased, then realized that she had called Emma 'my love' in front of everyone and felt her cheeks flushing.

The blonde looked at her with an impossibly broad smile and her eyes brightened even more and Regina thought that if she was to have that reaction then she didn't care who would be present every time she called Emma 'my love'.

"Cool, Ma." Henry stood up quickly. "We're going to 59th?"

"That's it, kid."

The boy punched the air and ran to his room to change.

Emma held out a hand to Regina and helped her up from the couch, walking up to the room holding hands with her. "Mom, daddy, get warm because it's cold outside." She said over her shoulder.

They looked at each other, and Killian grinned at the two of them.

A short time later everyone was ready to go to Emma's night stroll. Before they left, Killian ran up to the tree and turned on the lights, smiling, satisfied with the way the room lit up.

"Henry, don't move away from us. Is too crowded here and you may end up losing yourself." Regina warned worriedly as they exited the subway and came upon the crowd that had taken advantage of Christmas Eve to appreciate the decorations and spectacles.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Killian smiled as he laid a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'll take care of the boy. Enjoy the night." He smiled mischievously and guided the boy closer to his grandparents and away from his mothers, giving them room to enjoy some time together.

Emma's hand slid against the brunette's and she smiled mischievously guiding her through the crowd to look at the shop windows. Regina let herself be carried away by the decorations, noticing how beautiful it was at night, with its lights on, contrasting with the darkness of the already closed shops and the night sky.

They walked through the crowd when suddenly a coral caught Regina's attention and she went to them without thinking. They wore golden clothes and held candles and for some reason the melody of the song they sang made her remember a time far away where she still didn't know the taste of evil.

Regina found herself thinking about this time and how things might have been different if Daniel hadn't been killed by her mother, if she hadn't been forced to marry the King and all that came after. Regina felt her heart tighten and hurt in her chest. Everything that had happened in her life since Daniel's death had broken her and turned her into Evil Queen, but imagining a life where Henry might not have existed was even worse than thinking of everything that had happened. And there was Emma still. Her sweet and lighthearted Emma.

"What are you thinking?" Emma whispered, resting her face on the brunette's shoulder, pulling her thoughts away.

"How things would have been if my mother hadn't murdered Daniel. If your parents would have known each other..."

"And what conclusion did you reach?"

"That losing Daniel was devastating in a way that I will never recover." Regina turned to Emma as she felt her body tighten. "But a life without you or our son... You taught me to love again. To forgive. You helped me find a way that would take me back to a part of me that I had forgotten existed. That I had buried so deep that I thought I would never come to the surface."

"Thank you for telling me the truth of what you were thinking." Emma's expression softened, and she slowly relaxed into Regina's arms. Having the brunette open so sincerely was so much more than she thought she would someday.

Regina smiled, and her lips touched Emma's in a soft but meaningful kiss. They stayed that way for a while and then went back to looking at the shop windows before joining the others.

On the way back to the apartment they stopped at the pizzeria Emma and Henry so enjoyed, and after eating until they could hardly take it anymore they went home. Snow and David went straight into the bedroom with little Neal asleep in his father's arms.

"Good night, kid." Emma kissed Henry's cheek as Regina finished tucking the blanket beneath him.

"Night, Moms." He smiled lazily. Sleep was gaining ground, and Henry sighed contentedly as Regina kissed his forehead. "I'm happy for you both." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Regina smiled watching the boy for a few more seconds, fighting the tears that formed in her eyes with the simple phrase he said. Having Henry's support in whatever happened between her and Emma was the most important thing in her life. If he wasn't happy about it then there was no way it could work between her and Emma. The blonde seemed to read her thoughts and smiled at her, comforting her in silence. She held out her hand to Emma and them both left Henry's room.

The door to Emma's bedroom barely closed and Regina felt her back pressed against the wood, moaning low as the blonde's lips pressed against hers in an urgent kiss.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. =)**_

 _ **Reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, and what you expect to see in the second part of this story.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on the first chapter of this story. I confess that I was surprised (and very happy) to see that many of you asked Killian to meet someone special._

 _I'm sorry for the delay, but my laptop is getting worse every day since the last update and there are days when it just does not work and I can't do anything._

 _Enough of making you waste time here, let's get down to business! =)_

 _I hope you are happy with the conclusion of the story. I tried to attend to your requests in the best possible way and although I didn't attend to everyone, I believe I was able to put what most asked for._

 ** _I wouldn't read this chapter at work or close to other people. There's some NSFW in this chapter and I hope you like it._**

* * *

 ** _Emma's bedroom door barely closed, and Regina felt her back pressed against the wood, moaning low as the blonde's lips pressed against hers in an urgent kiss._**

"Emma." The brunette moaned low grabbing her waist for something to stabilize as she felt as if her whole body was melting.

Emma pulled away just enough to look into Regina's eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine with the lust she found in the brown eyes that looked back at her. Emma licked her lips and shuddered as she felt Regina's touch on her skin. Her fingers slid slowly down her waist and her lower back.

"Tell me this is not just another dream of mine, Regina." Emma imploring tone made the brunette sober for a moment. Enough so that the desire and excitement in her gaze would be replaced by something much larger. Much stronger.

"If this is some kind of dream then I want to be stuck in it forever, Emma." Regina stroked the blonde's face gently, joining their lips in another kiss, this time softer, more sensual, more exploratory.

Emma groaned as she felt Regina's tongue slide against hers as her hands moved slowly down her lower back bringing her shirt up until she had to pull away, so she could remove the piece. Regina's eyes traveled the blonde's semi-exposed torso and she licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Her soft breasts covered with a red lace bra that contrast against her fair skin, her abs well-marked, her shoulders and arms. Regina reached out and touched, first tentatively, then more securely, and slowly slid her hands over the abs to Emma's back, pulling her into another kiss.

One of Emma's hands tangled in Regina's hair as the other slipped tentatively around her waist and lower back as she stepped back without interrupting the kiss until her legs hit the bed. She swayed and fell, finally separating from Regina. The brunette laughed softly, and Emma felt her cheeks flush. "So sexy." Emma grumbled.

"Indeed, Miss Swan." Regina's husky tone sent shivers down Emma's body and she shuddered.

"Oh my God." The blonde mumbled as Regina gently pushed her down onto the mattress.

Emma positioned herself in the middle of the mattress and the brunette crawled up to her like a feline in search of her prey, straddling her thighs. "So sexy" Regina whispered licking her lips slowly. She ran her nails through Emma's abdomen making the blonde hiss slightly in pain and pleasure. "I always wanted to touch this abdomen of yours." The brunette whispered in Emma's ear nipping her earlobe lightly. "Every time I saw you in those damn tank tops, I wondered what it would be like to touch underneath the fabric and scratch your skin, leaving red marks for you to remember me in the days that followed."

Emma thought she could come just by listening Regina talking. She never imagined that the brunette would say that kind of things. "I should punish you for make me wait. What do you think, Miss Swan?" Regina smirked seeing the reaction she caused in the blonde every time she said her old nick name. Emma's breath was heavy and quick, and she could barely concentrate on anything but desire at that moment. "The cat eat your tongue, Miss Swan?" Regina pinched her waist.

"Fuck" Emma hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's what I trying to do."

"I think you should punish me the way you wish, your Majesty. I'm all yours to do whatever you want." She raised an eyebrow at Emma's use of her old title now, but said nothing. Emma hoarse tone sent shivers trhough Regina's body and she felt her panties damp.

"Good girl" Regina purred. She caressed Emma's cheek and kissed her lips roughly. "I always imagined that the sheriff had a submissive side."

"Make no mistake about thinking I'm always submissive." Emma said after a few seconds.

"Is that so?" Regina grinned. "I would love to see you dominate me sometime, but for now... I'll enjoying you being a good girl and obeying me." Without warning she enveloped a covered breast in her mouth nipping at the hardening nipple underneath the thin fabric.

"Oh fuck" Emma back arched in pain and pleasure.

"Remember that day after you brought our son back to Storybrooke and I went to see you at the B&B and you opened the door only your damn tank top and panties? Red if I remember correctly." Regina whispered in the blonde ear. Her voice a husky whisperer. Her hands roaming through Emma half-exposed torso.

"Y-yes."

"When you opened that damn door I almost forgot what I was going to do there. I wanted to push you inside the room again and throw you on the bed and show in a less subtle way who was in charge of the situation." Regina slid a strap of Emma's bra out of her shoulder, biting hard and then smoothing with her tongue causing the blonde to moan.

"Y-you wanted me since then?" Emma managed to ask. Her eyes winded in surprise and lust.

Regina pulled away, leaning on her knees, and staring the blonde in the eye. "Yes, Emma." She caressed her cheek softly. "Although at that time the meaning was different, and the intention was only to manipulate you. But now..."

Emma smiled sweetly, taking the brunette's hand that was resting on her abdomen and leading it to her lips, kissing her knuckles. "I know." The blonde pulled her into a soft, intense kiss praying that she could convey in that gesture what she couldn't express through words at that moment.

Emma let her body fall against the mattress completely, bringing Regina with her. She dragged her hands down the brunette's lower back pulling her shirt out of her pants and moaning low with the first contact of her hands with Regina's soft skin.

Slowly and without breaking the kiss Emma started to unbutton Regina's shirt and slid off her body. She unclasped her bra and ever so slowly she slid the straps off Regina shoulders, kissing and nipping slightly. Regina gasped when a warm tongue began stroking her skin, her eyes closing in pleasure. Emma's hands caressed her back and the brunette pulled away just enough to Emma took her bra off.

"You're so beautiful." Emma breathed, her eyes roaming through Regina's body for the first time. She put them in a sitting position and took the time to admire the brunette's body in her lap. Emma leaned forward, pressing to lips to Regina's as her fingers slowly caressed and explored the hardened tips in her hands for the first time. Regina moaned against her mouth, Emma taking advantage of the parted lips and slipping her tongue inside. "So good." The blonde whispered against Regina's mouth.

"Emma," she panted, pulling away from the kiss.

Regina moaned when Emma licked her way down her jaw to her throat, sucking lightly at her neck as her hands cupped and squeezed her breasts.

"You feel so good, Regina." Emma looked at her with so much passion and desire that Regina thought she could melt entirely. No one in her life had looked at her that way before. Not even Daniel, and certainly not Robin. "You're so beautiful." Emma repeated caressing her cheek.

"So do you, Emma." She smiled shyly. She hadn't felt so vulnerable to a lover for years, but it was Emma before her. Emma who understood her and was by her side from the beginning. Emma who trusted her and saw her as no one had dared since the first day. Emma, who was looking at her so softly and with so much love in her green eyes that Regina thought this feeling might overflow. She felt tears welling in her eyes and before they could come down her cheeks she took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her intensely.

"Oh my God. I love you so much." Emma whispered, and then froze in place. Her eyes widened in horror. It was too early to say that. What if Regina retreated and leave her? What if Regina didn't feel the same way? What if...

"I love you too, Emma." She was put out of her thoughts at the brunette's voice. Barely a whisperer that if she wasn't in Emma's lap she wouldn't probably had heard. Regina caressed her face, and then the blonde captured her lips in another kiss. Urgent, intense, needy. She grabbed Emma's hands and guided them back to her chest. She threw her head back the second calloused fingers grazed over her nipples, the sensitive tips hardening once again.

Emma leaned forward and traced the tip of her tongue over the dark peak before her. She wrapped her lips around it, pulling in as much of the sensitive flesh as she could into her mouth. She sucked lightly, flicking her tongue against the tip and thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from above.

"Yes." Regina hissed, pleasure coursing through her body.

Emma grinned when Regina's hips jerked in response, when she nipped her nipple slightly, tentatively.

The brunette tugged Emma's hair pulling her away, feeling her panties soaking with the desire she saw in the dark green eyes before her. Emma held her gaze, her eyes hooded with lust. Regina smirked and tugged her hair a little stronger, and when the blonde moaned she felt another wave of pleasure ran through her body. "Do you like it when I pull your hair, Miss Swan?"

Emma closed her eyes when the brunette tugged slightly, her free hand running through Emma half-exposed torso leaving red marks in her abdomen. "Answer me, Miss Swan."

"Y-yes, my Majesty." Emma gasped.

Regina smirked, then she unclasped Emma's bra deftly and the blonde rapidly slid the piece off her body leaving her torso now completely exposed to Regina. The brunette licked her lips and without warning enveloped a hardened nipple in her mouth, licking, sucking, squeezing, and nipping at them until Emma was squirming underneath her. Emma moaned louder when she received a bite a bit stronger on her nipple and then Regina moved the other to give the same treatment.

Emma thought she could explode just with this incredibly erotic moment. "Regina." She stroked the base of her neck making her look up and when their eyes met once again Emma tugged slightly in her hair. Reluctantly, Regina pulled away and let Emma guide her to where she needed her right now, and their lips met in another urgent kiss. She lay down again, bringing the brunette with her, Regina on top of her. The two groaned at the contact of their half-naked bodies. The brunette's breasts pressed against hers and her hands slowly exploring Regina's back. Their tongues slowly glided against each other as they explored the exposed skin. Starting to get impatient, Regina smartly undid the blonde jeans, and without breaking the kiss, pushing them down her legs until they hit her knees. Emma shifted beneath her, helping her undo off her pants, then slid off the brunette's trousers. A louder moan escaped their lips as they felt how wet they were. Now, only the thin - and soaked wet - panties making the last barrier between their bodies.

"That's so hot," Emma groaned against Regina's lips, putting her hands on her hip and dictating the rhythm with which she moved against her, her leg between hers. "You're soaked." Emma grunted in delight.

"This is what you do to me, Miss Swan. You make me wet. Soaked." Regina whispered at the blonde ear. Biting lightly.

"Christ, Regina."

Regina leaned forward and nipped at Emma's tight, pink nipple, smiling when she was rewarded with a hiss of approval.

"You feels so good. Your body feels so good against mine." Emma moaned.

"Mmmm." The brunette hummed in agreement. She gave the other breast a firm squeezed them pulled away earning a frustrated groan from the blonde.

Emma's eyes raked over the beautiful woman between her legs. Her hair was disheveled, make up smeared, red lips swollen, her breasts were rising and lowering rapidly with the movement of her breathing, her nipples hard and begging for Emma's mouth, but before she could do anything Regina smirked and lowered herself between the blonde's legs kissing her thighs and slowly removing her panties.

"Oh fuck," she groaned when her eyes fell on the trimmed curls between Emma's legs. They glistened with the evidence of the blonde's arousal, and Regina licked her lips, wanting nothing more than taste her.

Emma's hips move slightly as if inviting Regina to do what she wanted, and Emma can't do anything but look at the beautiful brunette before her. She spread her legs and a soft moan scape from her lips as she watched Regina's eyes glaze over with lust.

"Why don't you show me who is in charge, my Majesty?" Emma's voice is low and laden with desire and lust.

Regina swallowed hard, tearing her eyes away from the delicious cunt and looking up at Emma, who was staring at her through hooded eyes.

Emma leans on her elbows as she parted her legs even more.

Regina gasps, a groan escaped her lips and she slides her hands slowly down Emma's thighs to her crotch, squeezing lightly, making the blonde gasp as her thumb slips next to her needy cunt. Regina closed her eyes, swallowing through the overwhelming wave of arousal that crashed over her body. She panted harshly, feeling her mouth very dry with the thought that she will finally be able to taste the blonde. Suddenly Regina realizes that Emma's glistening pussy is the only thing she needs to quench her thirst.

"Regina, please. I need you."

Hearing Emma begging in this way causes Regina to leave her transfigured state and she moves down to lie between the blonde's legs, placing a thigh over her shoulder. Regina kisses the inside of Emma's thigh, biting gently and then smoothing her tongue, moaning softly. The scent of soaked cunt in front of her is intoxicating and Regina knows she cannot wait any longer. She needs to prove Emma. She needs to feel the taste she has dreamed for so long.

"Oh fuck." Emma panted as Regina finally stroke her pussy with her tongue. "Oh my God, Regina."

She pulled away and kissed the swollen lips, once again letting her tongue tease at the swollen flesh before her.

"You're so beautiful, Emma." Her head was swimming with arousal, Emma's scent and taste is exquisite and then she took her first swipe, both women groaned loudly. Emma's hands fly to the back of Regina head stroking her skull gently. Her hips seem to have a life of their own and begin to move slowly against the brunette's tongue.

When Regina's tongue finally met Emma clit she cries out. "Yes. Just like that my Queen." An incredible pleasure is ripping through her body and she can feel her climax approaching shamefully fast.

Regina feels a rush of arousal through her body as Emma alternates between moaning her name and calling her my Queen. She needs more of her. She wants Emma coming in her mouth.

"Oh, Gods. Yes," Emma cried out, hips bucking wildly as she tightened her grip in Regina's hair. The brunette doesn't seem to mind, thought. Too lost in Emma's essence to care about anything but the pleasure of the woman before her. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

"Oh, Regina. Regina!" Emma panted, hips moving fast against her mouth. "Fuck!"

She sucked harder, making Emma crying out as her hands grip tighten the back of Regina's head. A fresh wave of arousal washed over Emma as her fingers buried themselves in the brown hair, a reminder of who exactly was between her thighs and providing her with this overwhelming pleasure.

"Regina!" Emma cried out. "Your fingers. Inside. I need you inside, baby. Please."

Her toes were curled, her stomach was coiled tight, her grip tighter in Regina's hair. Her nipples were rock hard, and it seemed there was a never-ending flow of wetness seeping from between her thighs.

Grinning internally Regina complies the blonde's request and without warning slid two fingers inside her.

"You feel so good," Regina breathed. "So soft and wet." Regina purred, stroking her fingers through Emma's pussy. "You said earlier that you ride very well," The brunette lick her lips, an almost wicked grin on her face. "Show me how good you ride, Emma."

"Oh fuck" Emma gasps. "Add another one, Regina. Please." Her hips are moving faster, and she can't concentrate in anything but the overwhelming pleasure she is feeling right now.

Regina complies again inserting another finger and sucking the Emma's clitoris. She can't take her eyes off the blonde, and when her fingers found her g-spot, Emma can't hold anymore. She screams Regina's name, and both are sure that the entire floor can hear her, but they are too carried at the moment to care.

Emma finally collapses on the bed and Regina slow down her movements, slowly removing her fingers from Emma's pussy and kissing slightly. Her own breath is erratic, and she rest her head against the blonde thigh, smiling weakly.

Emma reach for her and when she finds her hand she intertwines their fingers. Regina is looking at her with so much love that Emma feels her heart melting in her chest. She strokes the brunette cheek and gently tug her chin and Regina moves over the blonde until her lips unite in a slow kiss.

"That was..." Emma smiles when they pulled apart.

"Yes, dear." Regina smiles back and kisses her again.

"You don't think we're done, right?" Emma grins wickedly.

"I wouldn't dream that, Miss Swan."

(…)

When she woke up in the next morning, Emma felt her body sore, but extremely relaxed. She smiled with her eyes still closed and inhaled the scent of the woman sleeping in her bare chest. It wasn't a dream after all. She ran her fingers through the brown tresses slowly, not wanting to wake the brunette yet.

Emma opened her eyes and stared at Regina for some long minutes, letting flashes of the last night invade her memory. The touches, the words exchange between soft moans and urgent kisses, the longing in both pair of eyes, the need, and most important of all: the love. When she was younger she dreamed of a love like those in fairy tales, but as she grew up and never came to know any kind of love, she resigned herself to accepting what life had to offer her, and left the idea of a great love forgotten, buried deep in her mind. When Henry appeared at her door a few years ago and dragged her to a small town in the middle of Maine, her first thought was that everything her son was saying was crazy, and that he probably used these stories as a way out of reality. Like she had one day. As the months went by and the things he said turned out to be true Emma found herself confused as she hadn't felt for a long time. Fairy tales were supposed to be made so that the children of the whole world had something to believe in and that children like her had some escape from reality. None of this was supposed to be real, but since nothing in Emma's life happened as it should have, she found herself in the midst of a complicated story between a revenge-thirsty Queen and her parents, who were none other than Snow White and Prince Charming and as life wouldn't settle for that when it came to Emma Swan things got worse and worse. She soon discovered that her gene tree was confused and complicated and as if that were not enough she found herself falling for the woman who was to be her enemy. The woman who had hated her since the minute she'd set foot in Storybrooke, the woman who, unknowingly, began to change from the second she'd adopted Henry.

"I can hear the gears in your head spinning, my dear." Regina smiled against Emma's skin.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't." The brunette lifted her head slowly and offered a lazy, but genuine smile to Emma. "It's past too much from my wake-up hour. I usually get up a lot sooner than this."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Emma stroked the other woman's cheek softly. "We can sleep late."

"I suppose so." Regina settled into bed and caught the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. "What were you thinking?" She stroked Emma's cheek gently, praying that the blonde would open up with her. Regina knew enough to know that what was going on in Emma's mind was not very pleasant. Even in a land without magic she could feel the energy of the other woman and she knew that a small storm was happening in her thoughts.

Emma looked at her for a moment, deciding how much she would tell her, and thought it best to tell her everything. She needed to know if what had happened last night meant the same to Regina as it meant to her. The brunette had said she loved her, but Emma feared that it had been only in the heat of the moment. Her mind seemed to make a point of reminding her of all the times she'd been abandoned in her life and saying in a Lost Girl like her would never fit in with a Queen like Regina.

"Hey, come back to me, Emma." Regina touched the blonde's chin gently, making her look at her. "Don't close yourself where I can't reach you, my dear."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Emma." The brunette sat in front of her and tucked the duvet around her body more to keep the heat from draining than for any other reason. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about what you want and when you wish. We've known each other enough for that and after last night..." She looked at Emma in the eyes, hoping she could get some comfort from her.

The blonde was silent for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek and wondering where to start. She didn't want to dump all her fears and problems with abandonment in Regina and scares her to the point where the brunette changes her mind and never wants her again.

Feeling Emma's tension, Regina took one of the blonde's hands and placed them between hers, caressing softly and slowly felt her relax.

"I was thinking about how life can be a complete madness sometimes." Emma said after a while. "When Henry showed up at my door years ago I knew my life would change, but I did not imagine it would change that much."

"And that's bad?"

"Most of the time, no." Emma finally looked at her. "Everything I believed and knew was transformed from one day to the next. I mean, it wasn't overnight that I broke your curse, but from the moment it happened everything about my life became confused and for a long time I thought of my life as a big lie, but I had no one to blame if not my parents or even August and Neal."

Regina felt her chest aching and for a moment she was afraid of where this conversation might lead them, but she was willing to let Emma say everything she needed. Now that she had started Regina would do her best to not interrupt her. "When Neal knew who I was, he simply abandoned me and let me be arrested. He didn't mind thinking of any other option, so I could fulfill my destiny as a savior. He simply chose the easiest one for him. The first choice that was thrown in his lap.

August abandoned me at the first opportunity, and then when I was happy for the first time in a long time he came and destroyed it. Because of him I had to give up Henry..." Emma paused, looking at Regina with a sincere smile. "But in the end, he was luckier than I was, and he found a mother who loved him and cared for him from the very first moment, a mother who was willing to do everything for him, to always offer the best to him. I knew he could have the same fate as me, but the times were different, so I grabbed the hope that would be different with him, and now I realize that I never thanked you, Regina." The blonde's eyes were wet with unshed tears, and despite the knot in her throat she knew she needed to continue. Emma knew that maybe she was just saying random things that might not make much sense, but she had never been very good at words or expressing her feelings. She hoped Regina would understand what she was trying to say. "You were the best thing that ever happened in our son's life. You created him with love and care, and cared for him better than anyone else could. Better than I would have done, for sure. Who am I trying to deceive? You were the best thing that happened not only in Henry's life, but in mine as well."

"Our start was a little turbulent and restless, but you've always been around anyway." Emma felt Regina's hands gently caressing her face and realized that the brunette was wiping away her tears. She wasn't sure at what point they broke free and down her face, but it was comforting to feel Regina wiping them so softly. The brunette's gaze to her was nothing but understanding and care. "In your regal way you were always around, and even when you tried not to show it, you cared about me. You were the first person who didn't run from me."

Regina seemed to understand where the blonde was trying to get. She had mentioned Neal, August, her childhood... all these people had abandoned her at some point in her life, and when Regina was about to open her mouth to say that even against her will she had abandoned Emma because of the curse of Pan the blonde seemed to read her mind and raised her hand in a silent request for her to remain silent.

"Even when Pan cast the curse and we had to separate ourselves, you took care of me to have new memories and so that most of them were good. You gave me some different memories of childhood and gave me memories with Henry. You gave me what no one cared about giving in my life and I realize that I never thanked you for it either." Emma let her thoughts wander for a moment, and then she looked at Regina wide-eyed. "The memories you gave me of Henry... are your memories, aren't they? Your life with him, every moment of you, every-" Emma could not continue. The tears came back down hard on her face as that realization sank into her. How could she have been so slow and not think about it the moment she remembered her real life? How could she be such an idiot and not realize that all those memories couldn't be random things Regina created in the few seconds they had before Pan's curse reached them? "Oh my God." Emma sobbed and then she felt Regina holding her, hugging her firmly. She smoothed Emma's back gently as she let the blonde put out everything she was feeling, but at the same time praying for that little gesture to calm her down. At that moment, Regina realized that Emma was as intense as she was, and remembered something her mother had said once. 'You feel things more deeply than I do.'

Emma felt things as deeply as she did, and Regina knew this had nothing to do with the fact that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. That was who they were. As they were. Intense, true. Even in their moments of anger, they were always true. Intense. Regina whispered words of comfort to Emma and continued smoothing her back until she felt that the blonde had finally calmed down.

"You did more for me than you realize, Emma Swan." Regina lifted the younger woman face gently, making her look at her and wiping away the rest of her tears. She took a deep breath before continuing. Regina did not like to expose herself or talk about her feelings. The thought that this was a weakness, letting others see her vulnerable, was still something that haunted her thoughts at times. "You saved me even when I had no idea... When you brought Henry back home that night... my world was very close to shattering, and I knew that if he had disappeared forever I would not be able to bear it. I would not be able to get me up again, but then there you were, walking awkwardly behind our son to give him back to his mother. When I laid eyes on you for the first time I wasn't sure how to feel. I wasn't sure what you could mean or change in my life. I did not hate you. I feared you. I feared you could destroy everything I worked hard to build. I feared you'd take Henry from me, but I did not know who you were." Regina looked at her intensely and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "During the few minutes we were close that night, you made me feel things that were long forgotten and forbidden to me. After what happened to Daniel and what came next I-" The brunette sighed. She had never talked about Daniel or her marriage to the King with anyone other than Maleficent, and even after so many years those memories were still complicated for her. "I began to close myself to the world and let Rumple guide me for much of my life. For some time, I still believed that I could free myself from that nightmare and have the life I had always dreamed of. When I met Tinkerbell and she showed me that this was possible by taking me to the tavern and showing me a way to possible love, my mother's words echoed in my mind and I ran from there. I was afraid of what might happen if I went into that tavern and things did not happen as Tinkerbell had said, and I knew that if all went wrong I would suffer the consequences and- "Regina shook her head, trying to get out of those memories and go back to what she was saying earlier. "You lit something on me that night. You tested my limits, it made me want to rip your heart out and at the same time I wanted to see where you could take me. I think I should have suspected that you were your mother's daughter at that moment." Regina laughed weakly. "I never wanted to kill your mother, not really. I wanted her to suffer like I did, but I never thought she would send her newborn daughter to a place where she could not find her. I had no idea about the prophecy that Rumple had told her then..."

"You, Emma Swan, have saved my life more often than you can imagine, and although I'm not sure what's going to happen from now on, I want you to know that I do not intend to go anywhere." Regina stroked the blonde's face gently and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "During the months we've been away, first because of Pan's curse and then when you decided to come to NY, I realized that my life without you around is not the same. When we had to go back to the Enchanted Forest I thought I was missing you - somehow, even if it seemed crazy - to be my friend. Of course, I would never say that to your mother or anyone else, and when I saw you and our son back in Storybrooke I felt my heart beat wildly and I assumed it was just because of Henry. I didn't want to think about the complications that could arise if those beats were for you too, but when you came away with Killian... it all seemed finally to fit in. I could no longer control my magic, and every time I let my thoughts wander to you and the possible motive that led you to leave Storybrooke, I seemed to lose even more control over my powers. I tried with Robin. I tried to focus on him, to be a good person to him, but my thoughts always led me to you."

Emma didn't know how to feel about this confession. Everything Regina was saying made her feel dizzy. Everything she was telling, her desires, her thoughts, her fears... Emma had never seen her so open before, and she was looking at her in wonder. She felt a pang of jealousy as she heard the brunette talking about Robin, but when she said she always thought about her, Emma couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

"You're saying that..."

"What I'm trying to say, Emma Swan, is that what happened tonight wasn't something in the heat of the moment, I mean it, everything I said, I do not know for sure when it happened, but I love you and I want to, if you want to, too, see where that can lead us. "

"Are you saying you want me?" Emma knew it was a silly question, but she needed to hear the brunette say. Regina had broke up with Robin Hood, her supposed soul mate because of her, Regina, the most beautiful Queen of all realms was choosing her, a Lost Girl to have by her side.

"Yes, Emma." Regina smiled a smile that was reserved for Emma and Emma only. The brunette leaned over and caught her lips in a soft kiss, but that soon became something much more intense. They knew there was still too much to be talked about and much to be decided, but at that moment all they cared about was the heat of their bodies against each other. "I love you, Emma Swan." Regina said between a kiss and another and smiled, feeling free for the first time in many years.

(…)

A few hours later they finally left the room and found Henry in the room with Hook. The two of them were immersed in a game of video game and didn't notice their presence, but Snow on the other hand... The short-haired brunette was sitting in an armchair with little Neal sleeping on her lap and almost squealed when she saw the two coming toward them hand in hand, and somehow, she knew that the clothes Regina was wearing were from Emma. She smiled broadly at the scene in front of her, happy not only for her daughter, but for Regina as well.

"Tell me everything."

"You can wait until I get out of here." Charming grumbled from the kitchen. "And maybe I'd better take Henry with me."

"Oh, Charming." Snow laughed. "I don't know why you're saying this. It looks like you didn't hear anything at night."

"That's exactly why I heard that I do not need to know the details." He felt his cheeks turning a vibrant red and Regina smiled to see Emma next to her with the same tone in her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Charming." She leaned against him, lowering the tone of her voice so Henry wouldn't hear. "I do not intend to give details about how your daughter looks absurdly beautiful as she rides."

"Regina!" Emma buried her face into the brunette's shoulder and willed the floor to open and swallow her.

"Moms!" Henry turned contentedly at the sound of Emma's voice and Regina's laughter, running towards them, hugging them.

"I thought you were going to be locked in the room all day."

"I bet they wanted to, mate." Killian smiled as he approached the small group and exchanged a quick glance with the two women. His blue eyes silently asked what his lips couldn't do, and Emma just nodded at him with a smile that could illuminate the darkest cave. "It seems like this was the wisest choice in the end, Swan."

Regina looked at them both a little confused and feeling part of her old jealousy about the pirate surfacing, but Emma gently squeezed her hand and she immediately relaxed. She tried to remember that she supposed they were lovers and never questioned Emma about it before and that her jealousy was unfounded.

"Mom, what are we going to do? It's Christmas Eve and it's almost lunchtime and everything we've got ready so far is some cookies that grandma and grandpa did." Henry smiled broadly at Regina and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know what you're up to, young man, but this is Emma's house, so you should ask her what the plans are for today."

"So, Ma?"

"Uh... I... we..." Emma looked at Killian for help, but he just smiled.

"Were not you going to do anything to celebrate Christmas?" Henry looked horrified and Emma just shrugged, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Mom, we have to do something about this!"

"Why don't we prepare some things like we always do then, my little prince?" Regina smiled lovingly at the boy and he smiled broadly back. "What do you think, Emma? You want to help us?" Regina turned to the blonde and couldn't help but lean in and kiss her lips softly at the sight of her expression.

"I would love to."

"All you will need is in the kitchen cabinet, Your Majesty." Killian smiled pointing the kitchen behind them. Regina looked at him with an arched eyebrow as he made a hi-five with Henry. "Maybe I had a little help on what I would need to buy?"

"Henry..." Regina turned to him with a warning tone and the boy smiled at her.

"Regina." Emma put her hand on her waist gently and the brunette turned to look at her. "I think we can leave this conversation with our son for later, or whatever you usually do on Christmas Eve will not be ready in time. What do you think?"

"I think you're right." Regina sighed. "But don't think you escaped to give us an explanation, young man. It's all been a bit strange since the day you asked to come and spend the holidays here."

"Regina," Snow's voice almost made her roll her eyes, but then she remembered they were trying to be better for each other since Neverland and just sighed as she turned to the short-haired brunette. "I'm sure Henry and I will be happy to tell you all about it another time, but if we want to have a Christmas dinner I suggest we start right away. I would have made a pie, but anyone knows there's nothing like the wonders that do you cook."

"Is that so?" Emma turned to the brunette with arched eyebrows.

"Mom cooks deliciously well!" Henry grinned.

"Then we'd better start so I can prove these wonders." Emma said smiling and pulling Regina into the kitchen by the hand as Henry ran before them.

David put little Neal in the cradle and Snow joined the three in the kitchen to prepare everything for Christmas dinner.

Killian leaned against the doorframe as he waited for the prince's return and watched the scene before him with a satisfied smile. When he offered to come with Emma to NY and help her with whatever it took, deep down he hoped it all went well for everyone, but what he was witnessing was far more than he could ever have asked for.

"Are you going to stand there looking or will you come help, guyliner?" Regina pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled like a child, then joined them in the small kitchen.

She handed the assignments to each of them and when David returned from the room she put it on to help them too. The kitchen was small, but the group managed to get by and work quietly.

Emma felt the muscles in her face ache, but she couldn't get the smile off her face. It didn't matter if this had been some plan of Henry and her mother to spend Christmas together and she and Regina could finally sort their feelings for each other. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was what was happening there. Her parents, her son, the woman of her life and her best - unlikely - friend together to spend Christmas as one big family.

Regina rolled up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing and began to pour the dough of the pie while Henry helped Snow. Emma looked at the brunette and bit her lower lip at Regina's vision with her shirt, the movement of her arms as she opened the pie dough and the way the queen bit her lip, leaving her scar more evident. "You know..." She positioned herself behind Regina, sliding her hands beneath the shirt and stroking the brunette's skin. "I never thought cooking could be so sexy, but seeing you I just changed my mind." Emma whispered into Regina's ear and she closed her eyes tightly to prevent a moan from escaping her lips.

"Emma, our son and your parents are right there."

"They're busy with their chores." The blonde bit gently on Regina's earlobe and the brunette tilted her head to the side giving her more access. "I can think of a lot of things I want to do with you when we're alone in this apartment."

"Oh my God." Regina half moaned as Emma pressed her hip against her butt as she gently squeezed her breast. "I promise we'll do all our fantasies, but I think you'd better start doing what I asked before our son ends up needing more sessions with Archie and this time for completely different reasons."

Emma laughed weakly and bit Regina's shoulder lightly, finally coming out from behind her and joining the brunette to help with the pie. As Regina opened the dough, Emma was cutting and molding as instructed by the brunette. After the pie was in the oven they began to make the biscuits in the shape of gingerbread man and trees as Regina always did because of Henry.

By the end of the afternoon everyone was pleased at how that teamwork had turned out and then they came to change in for dinner.

"You're definitely not going to spend dinner in your pajamas!" Regina snorted. Not even the puppy-dog eyes helped Emma and Henry at that moment. "Since it's not dinner like what used to happen in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest we can wear more casual clothes, of course, but that does not mean you can wear pajamas."

"Mom" Henry whined.

"Henry Daniel Mills don't make me say again."

"Kid, don't argue with your mother." Emma scolded him softly. "Go change for dinner."

The boy sighed, but went to his room to change his clothes.

"Do not worry, _my Queen_." Emma purred in the brunette's ear. "I didn't really mean to put on pajamas. How could I see you squirming to keep your composure and your hands off my body if I kept my pajamas on?"

"Pardon?" Regina raised her eyebrows defiantly at the blonde. "As far as I remember, you couldn't keep your hands off me all day, _Miss Swan_."

"It's lovely to see both of you in love like this, but could you behave before David here passes out? He still didn't get accustomed to the idea that his little princess spent the night making naughty things in the room next to his." Snow said quietly.

"Honestly, I thought you'd be the one who'd be about to faint with all that." Regina raised her eyebrows and an amused smile appeared on her lips as she spoke to her ex-stepdaughter.

"Only if you believe me to be that pure, innocent, silly and tedious princess portrayed by the movies." Snow countered and couldn't help a chuckle as Emma's eyes widened and she buried her face in the brunette's shoulder. "I thought you knew me better, Regina."

"I'm starting to think it's me who's going to need Archie sessions." Emma grunted, her face still hidden in the brunette's neck.

After dinner, that ran smoothly and filled with laughter and stories about the past year and the cases where Emma and Killian worked together and how the pirate had adapted to life in a big city like NY for events in Storybrooke and over the things that had changed during the time they were out, they all settled into the living room to watch a movie before they went to bed.

"Moms" Henry called low, lying between Emma and Regina on the couch. From the tone of his voice they knew he wanted to ask something, but he was afraid of how they might react, so they smiled and encouraged him to go on. "What's going to happen now? I mean... is Emma coming back to Storybrooke with us or are we going to come and live with her or are you going to continue each one in a city?"

They exchanged a worried look, realizing that they hadn't yet talked about it and felt their hearts beating fast with the options Henry had thrown on their laps. Would they be able to maintain a relationship at a distance? Would Regina be willing to give up everything to live with Emma in a city without magic? Would Emma be willing to go back to Storybrooke?

"Henry," Snow's voice took them out of their thoughts. The short-haired brunette had noticed the change in the atmosphere, and as she looked at the three of them, she realized what was probably happening. "My dear, why do not we give your moms some more time to talk about it? I'm sure they'll agree on what's best for everyone. I know you're anxious, but things like that need to be decided calmly."

They both looked at the princess with wide eyes and Regina muttered, "Thank you." not expecting Snow to save them at that moment.

"Kid, we have not talked about this yet." Emma said after a while, knowing that Henry was still waiting for an answer from them. "But I promise we'll go and we'll do our best to be something that makes everyone happy, okay?"

"Okay." He answered after a while.

When the movie was over, only Emma, Henry and Regina were left in the room, just like the other night, but when the blonde moves to caught him in her arms to take him to his room, Regina stopped her and asked instead to wake the boy, so he would walk and thus prevent her from injuring her back. Gently they woke him up and said it was time to go to bed. He said goodbye to them still sleepy and went to his room.

When the two of them were alone in the living room Emma sighed deeply, thinking about how to start the conversation with Regina. Since Henry had raised those issues after dinner she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what would be best for everyone.

Regina came up to her and hugged her from behind, resting her face on her shoulder and kissing her cheek softly. "I know you're worried about what our son said, but I know we'll make it work no matter what the decision we make. What I said this morning I really mean it, Emma. I want to make it work between us."

"Storybrooke is your home." The blonde whispered.

"Are you saying it's not yours, too?"

"Of course it is." Emma smiled weakly. "But is different."

Regina waited in silence until the blonde continued. She knew there was more to be said, and like Henry, Emma was afraid of what the brunette's reaction might be when she said it. She remained stroking the blonde's belly softly over the fabric of her shirt as her face rested on Emma's shoulder. That new intimacy between them was something Regina had found very fond of, despite being recent. In her previous experiences, she had never experienced anything like this since she had never felt safe or connected with the person to the point of being vulnerable in this way, but with Emma was different. It was natural, and for the first time in her life she really wanted all kinds of possible contact with her lover.

It was something new and scary, but at the same time the best feeling Regina had ever had in her life. She closed her eyes and waited until Emma's voice broke the silence.

"Storybrooke is my home, but it's different. I like it from there and some people there, but that feeling that there will always be a villain to defeat, there will always be a threat and... I grew up in cities like NY and Boston - it was where I lived when Henry found me - and I like it. I like the traffic noise even late at night, I like to be able to go out at any time of the day or night and always have somewhere to go." Emma said quietly. If Regina hadn't had her head on the blonde's shoulder, she probably would have lost one word or another. "I don't think I'm making much sense." Emma sighed in irritation.

"No, my dear." Regina gently pressed her arms around her waist. "When we lived in the Enchanted Forest I always felt out of place no matter how much I loved there. I was always worried about what my mother would do or say if I disappoint her. I had happy times there, but I never felt complete. In Storybrooke it was almost the same thing. I created that town to make people suffer, to make their lives miserable. I know nowadays a lot has changed, but when I walk the streets I still get constant dubious looks from people, as if they are waiting for anything that would wake the Evil Queen in me again. You remember how quickly everyone pointed to me when Zelena altered the curse by taking away all our memories of the year we passed back in the Enchanted Forest. Any new threat that comes up will always be pointed at me, no matter how much I've changed, no matter how much you, your parents or Henry yell at them that I'm no longer the woman I once was. I'll always be the Evil Queen for them."

"That's one of the things that bores me the most about the people in that town." Emma sighed. "Except for Belle who seems to have an exceptional ability to forgive people, Ruby who is a loyal friend and, I don't know, maybe Granny and Tinker, I really do not miss other people that much. Especially not Blue or the other fairies."

"You're right." Regina smiled at the women Emma had mentioned. "Belle has always been a smart and fearless girl and has always seen good in people. She has seen something good even in that Imp!" Regina laughed weakly. "As for Red and her grandmother... they have always been loyal to your parents, but they are a small part of the people who are really giving me a chance to show that I'm not that woman anymore. This is surprising, in view of my entire story with your parents. Tinker and I have a complicated story, but after Neverland and after this last year things really have changed, and I can almost call her friend."

"Oh, c'mon, Regina." Emma smiled truly. "I know you like the little fairy."

"Do not tell her."

They were silent again for a while. Each one thinking about the meaning of the things they had confessed and how it would change things in their lives.

"So, if I asked you to move to NY with me and our son, would you?" Emma asked after a long time.

Regina could feel her hard muscles against her body and she knew that this choice was only hers and that this would be the definitive change in their lives.

"Henry seems to like it very much here." She finally answered. "And I have a great reason to like it too."

"So, you mean..." Emma finally turned in her arms, her large green eyes glowing in excitement and apprehension.

"That if you ask us to move here I will."

Emma smiled and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss, running her hands down her back to her ass and squeezing firmly. Regina moaned low against her lips and Emma caught the brunette on the arms making her wrap her legs around her waist as she walked into the bedroom.

Soon the clothes found their way to the floor and the room was filled with moans and naughty words between them until their bodies fell exhausted in the middle of the night.

(…)

When Regina woke up she smiled when she saw Emma sleeping with her head in her chest and thought that if that would be the sight she would have when she woke up every morning for the rest of her life, then the decision she'd made the night before was worth it. Emma wasn't her happy ending. Emma is her happy beginning. She sighed and slowly let her slender fingers travel through the blond curls scattered across her chest. 'Looks like I've finally found someone of royalty, Mother.' Regina laughed and for a second the memory of her mother and everything that had happened in her life because of her almost ruined her mood, but when Emma squeezed her breast gently, still sleeping, Regina was instantly taken from such memories. With Emma at her side she would take a new path. She could finally have the life she had always dreamed of. Emma was like a calm breeze on a summer afternoon. Her smile was like the sun that warmed her days, and her eyes... her eyes were the ocean Regina had wanted to drown from the first time they met. Since that night she knew that the presence of Emma Swan in her life would change everything. She just had no idea that the changes would be so big.

"Good morning, baby." Emma whispered against Regina's breast, sending a shivering through her body, and pulling her thoughts away.

"You just called me 'baby'?" The brunette asked with an amused tone and an arched eyebrow.

"Yep." The blonde smiled and laid a kiss on the exposed skin of her lover's chest.

"Don't you dare call me 'baby' again if you do not want to be without sex for a week." Regina wouldn't let her know she liked the nickname so easily.

Emma was capable of provoking reactions in her that no one on her life ever had. For the first time in many years, Regina felt free. A freedom that only Emma Swan was able to provide, but she had an image to keep and would do it, if only to defy Emma every time the blonde called her baby.

Emma slid her hand down her body slowly, moaning softly when she felt the brunette's wet sex against her fingers.

"Looks like I will not be without sex for a week." Emma teased her sliding her finger across the wet folds, teasing Regina's entrance and returning to her clit. "Mmhmmm." She hummed, bringing her fingers to her lips, and tasting the essence of her lover. "I'll never tire of your taste. It's exquisite."

Regina moaned low in her throat, feeling Emma tease her entrance and sliding a finger slowly through her wet and needy folds. "Emma..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Don't tease me." She warned.

"Or what?" Emma slid her finger out until only the tip remained and then slid in again, earning a louder moan from the brunette.

"More, Emma."

At her lover's request, she slipped another finger into the soaking folds, moving slowly in and out until she couldn't take it any longer and increased the pace with which she moved her fingers.

"I want to hear you scream my name when you come, Regina." Emma's hoarse tone sent goosebumps all over the brunette's body and she couldn't stop a louder moan as she felt the warm tongue of her lover on her breast, licking, sucking, and biting lightly on the hardened nipple.

"Faster, Emma." She managed between moans. "Harder."

Emma again heeded her lover's pleas and it didn't take long for Regina to burst into her fingers, shouting Emma's name and sticking her nails in her arms.

Emma rested her face on Regina's chest and kept stroking her skin as she patiently waited for the woman to come down from her high. "Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma smiled as the brunette touched her face, sliding her fingers lazily across the blonde's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Emma." She laughed and gently pulled the blonde into a kiss.

After a while they heard footsteps in the hallway and knew it was Henry, eager to open his presents and know if they had talked about what he had mentioned last night. It was then that Emma rose quickly, staring at the brunette with wide eyes. "I didn't buy you a gift!"

"I'll let it go this time, but know you'll have to make up for me next Christmas." Regina teased, pulling the blonde gently into her arms again.

"I will." Emma smiled and kissed Regina's neck softly.

"I think we'd better leave the room before your mother decides to come in uninvited. She can be very anxious on dates like these." Regina laughed and got up from the bed. "And Emma," she turned, standing naked in the middle of the room, smirking at the other woman's gaze. "You're the best Christmas present I could have won." Regina said looking at the blonde. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and her voice was hoarse, not just from the recent orgasm, but from all the feeling she carried for the blonde and tried to express in that simple phrase. Without another word, she went into the bathroom, leaving Emma open-mouthed in bed.

(…)

"Ah, there you are!" Snow smiled as she saw the two women coming into the living room. "Our little Henry here couldn't wait to open his presents."

"Grandma!" The boy ignored Snow's words and ran to his mothers, hugging them both. "Merry Christmas, Moms!"

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Regina said softly, stroking the boy's hair.

"Merry Christmas, kid." Emma said disheveling Henry's hair.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" He said smiling, alternating his gaze between his two mothers.

"Merry Christmas, my dear." Snow got up and walked toward the two women, hugging Emma first and then she stopped in front of Regina and the two looked at each other in silence for a while until Snow finally wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. Neither of them dared to say anything. Anyone looking from the outside would risk saying they did not even breathe, but the truth was that they both craved it. There was so much history between them, so much hurt, so many words said in moments of fury, so much pain, but at the same time so much love, so much affection that seemed to overflow from this embrace and involve everyone in the room.

In another gesture that surprised everyone, Snow kissed Regina's forehead affectionately when they finally separated. The two of them had their faces wet from their tears, but no one dared to say anything. Emma, as always, seeming to read Regina as if she were a part of her, took the brunette by the hand and placed her against her body gently, smiling gently to her mother above the head of her lover.

Henry walked to the tree in silence, leaving the women in their private moment and began to pick up the presents and arranging according to who would receive the first and so on and he then felt the presence of someone by his side and when he turned to see who it was he saw Regina crouching beside him and helping with the presents. He knew that his family had a long and complicated history, but he felt that everything would be resolved, and everyone would finally be really happy.

It was not long before Emma joined them to help with the presents, realizing at that moment that there were far more gifts than the night before when they went to bed.

"When I was little, before... it all happened," Henry began tentatively, not looking at his mother's as he did so, fearing that if he looked, he would lose the courage to tell one of his most intimate secrets. "I used to ask the angels or any other creature who could hear me and answer my requests, so that Mom would find someone who really loved her and take care of her, who understood her and cared for her."

Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and the brunette just nodded and they both waited for him to continue. "I knew that she loved me and that I made her happy, I knew that even if I was everything in her life, still had something missing. I could see in her eyes, but I was too young to understand. I'm still too young to understand many things, but I know that my request has been answered. " Henry finally turned to look at his mother's. "I know Mom found someone who loves her and cares about her and who is going to take care of her, and I know that Ma has found someone who will never leave her, no matter what happens or how difficult things get sometimes. "

The two women said nothing. They didn't know what to say. Not even Regina, who always had something to say in any situation, knew what to do with everything Henry had just confessed to them.

"Oh, Henry!" It was all Regina could say after a few seconds, placing the boy in a tight hug and feeling Emma's arms around them.

The three remained so for some time until Henry began to feel slightly uncomfortable, like every preteen in his age and gently parted from the embrace of his mothers.

A few minutes later, Snow and Charming entered the room with Killian just behind and joined the three to distribute and open the presents.

(…)

Six months later.

Emma finally brought the last box with Regina's belongings into the apartment. All Henry's belongings were already in his room, and now all they had to do was to set everything according to what each one wanted. Killian said goodbye to them and walked to the end of the hall where his apartment was now.

From that Christmas night they talked a number of times until they agreed on how much Regina would pay for Killian in his part of the apartment he shared with Emma. He had decided to stay in NY since the city had done so well for him from the start and he swore his decision had nothing to do with the handsome, green-eyed blonde lying half-naked waiting for him on his couch.

"Hello, Captain." The blonde smiled lazily when Killian entered the apartment.

"Hello, my dear Scott, I did not expect you to be awake so soon, after last night."

"I have the hunger of a wolf, Captain. It is not so simple to quench it."

"Good thing I love wolves then." Killian smirked and walked toward the man, kissing him intensely.

(…)

Emma lay down on the bed next to Regina and immediately the brunette snuggled into her arms. They were exhausted after spending all day arranging the apartment to accommodate the belongings of the three, but couldn't be happier.

"So, you mean my mother took over Storybrooke's town hall with Belle, Archie, and Tinker by her side?" Emma laughed, hugging the brunette gently.

"And did you have any doubt she would win the election?"

"No, of course not." Emma rolled her eyes, knowing how some of Storybrooke's people still resented Regina and were more than happy to see her leaving. "You regret?"

"Not at all, my dear." The brunette smiled and turned to look at Emma, still in her arms. "I would leave anything behind if it meant living at peace with you and our son. You are the most precious thing in my life."

"And you're in mine." Emma kissed the tip of Regina's nose. "So, you're ready to open that bakery?"

"Anxious and a bit scared, but ready."

Emma smiled, bringing the brunette impossibly close to her body and then kissed her lips softly. This kind of kiss could calm Regina even in her worst days, even when her fears and her uncertainties reached levels she was even unaware of. This kind of kiss; soft, gentle, slow, and incredibly tranquilizing was something only Emma could give her. It was the kind of kiss that told Regina that everything would be all right, that everything would work out, that Emma would be at her side at all times.

"I love you, Regina Mills." The blonde whispered against her lover's lips. "Welcome to our happy beginning."

Regina looked at Emma for a few moments, saying nothing, just caressing her face, and seeming to memorize every trace of her, as she did when the blonde left her speechless with her demonstrations of support and love. She nuzzled her nose against Emma's face, down to her jaw and neck, kissing softly on her pulse point and then whispering into the blonde's ear, "You are my happy beginning. I love you, Emma Swan."

* * *

 _ **The end!**_

 _Let me know what you think. =)_


End file.
